RWBY Hidden pages
by Yarbad
Summary: Sin is told to be a curse sin is the one thing you must avoid sin is the worlds darkness well what happens when a boy who's name brands him sin takes the burdens to stop a group who trying to bring the world into a grim reality taking on a reality that has become infested with monsters pulled from darkness and warriors made of light can sin help save a relaity thats already dying.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Your ready for this right" I nod she smiles "alright then" she snaps and the cages open up I lift my arm and the marking shine bright red "fire interesting approach but your going to have to do better than that" she says the beast glares at me I pull back my hand letting the flames build in my arm firing forward I slam my fist against them it roars in pain flying back I lift my arm up the markings turning blue "water now what'll you do now" I shoot myself in the air with the water smashing the beast with the water it shakes around a bit growling at me the marking on my arm change to yellow I fire downwards the electricity coursing through my fingers I slash the beast the water acts as a conductor shocking the beast till it couldn't move anymore the marking turn purple I aim it over the beast slowly sucking it in it vanishes after a couple seconds I sigh looking at her she's smiling "so that was your plan the fire was just to stun it while you found a way to eliminate any possibility of failure " she hops down from where she was lifting her arms the both shine darkly "you think you can use this yet" I laugh "no way to low level" I say checking my mic she chuckles "yeah but you only started an hour ago you still have no weapons but already mastered curse " I sigh "games like this are my life" I say to her "what do you mean " she ask I look at my notepad "simple there simple equation that can be solved by throwing in information and possibility's once you've taken out all the possibility's you hate you can focus on working the one you want I establish this rule in this game and manage to make a character that could defy usual rules set in the game" I check my stats I'm now third on the leader board she still top though and her side character so technically I'm second "so what type of weapon are you planning on using " she asked "I'll probably use a old fashion sword after I figure out curse I figured out that I can manipulate the shapes of old metals that are usually found in old swords such as beginning one's I can use it so I can change whenever I want" she sighs "for once just pick something and stick with it" I chuckle "fine this once" I say to her I start to design it making the art work and design of it the type of caliber weapon it be an all around weapon suits me since I can use curse all around a short mid range weapon seems up my ally I think about it I start to design the pattern on it deciding on a dark gray for the design a gauntlet with a long blade coming out of it I decided it be good if I could change it up a bit so I had it use up some of curses energy to be able to make a shield around me if needed I also thought about situations I be underground or such having the blade be able to shoot out with a chain attach like a grappling hook I decide to add a type of automated gun that allow me to shot different caliber shots depending on the adjustment I'd make to its shape like taking it off and turning it into a rife or pulling it up and turning it into a type of shotgun on my shoulder to propel myself in a bad situation if it seems like I'm taking to much time with this well I just have to say I hate losing I've had enough of it in life I don't need it here I continue thinking.

I finished the design after awhile some things I added in not telling her I won't go into details because it'll ruin the fun of using it "Sin come out here we need your help with the cattle" I hear a voice call me I yell out in response telling here I'm coming "watch me for a second " I say to my party member who sighs "whatever just hurry up" I laugh "thanks" I say I open the window and climb onto the balcony "yeah miss" I ask she looks at me "come on the village counting on us " she says I nod hopping down "your still messing with that old thing of junk you found" she ask I nod the world here fell back into the dark ages I guess you could say not alot of people here new what a computer was because of my issue of fucking with everything I see I manage to find a working one and got hooked on online gaming it was so intriguing I guess you could say it let me escape from a boring and painful reality I don't mind it the villager's works together and I'm given alot of work it keeps in shape I'm glad to I do much else I'm the fast runner here in some cases I'm called coward because of how fast I can run as if something terrible happened here I be the first to run I want anyone who ever came here to understand nothing violent ever happens here some of the kids pick fights with me more or less I let the beat the hell out of me but other than that no violence even animals like bears walk around the village like its nothing everyone here has been so disconnected from the world around them they forgot to care that anything can happen or anything can change.

"Hey miss" I say after I got the rest of the cows back in the barn and we had sat down next to a tree "please I'm only a few years older than you" she says with a laugh I nod "can I ask you why called me sin" I ask her she smiles "because when I found you the feeling I got from you was eternal happiness and something eternal is something you could consider that lives forever and humans don't live that long so you were my little sin " she said with a smile stroking my black hair I sigh smiling back "thanks for explaining that to me" I say to her she nods "any time" she says I stand up helping her she limps for a moment "your leg still hurt let me carry you" I say to her she laughs "when you become mister reliable " she said I shrug walking home with her "Sin can I ask you something" she says to me "what" I ask "do you hate me for what they did to you and your parents" I freeze "if I could ever remember" I say to her "I could give you another answer other than no" I say setting her down on the couch I walk upstairs "I'll be out here for awhile the book you wrote for me is wonderful" she says I nod I just tossed together some ideas so she'd have something to distract herself with I smile then continue upstairs "hey back" I say I look at the screen seeing I'm still in the same spot but a group of giant wolfs were slaughtering everyone and she was still holding them off with the other party member's who must have shown up awhile ago "he's not coming we got to bail" one says "on it" another says lifting his staff the three vanish the wolf's look my character who stands in front of them "ok lets try these links" I quietly figuring out my plan quickly my character turns running into the woods the wolves follow me right on my tail my character lifts his arm using the blade from the gauntlet to cut down some tree's they crush the one's leading the pack the other's jump over the trees continue to follow me.

I slam my fist in the ground using curse to make a large hole I hide behind a tree aiming the gauntlet I fire connecting the chain to another tree the wolves come by most trip over the chain falling into the giant hole a big one with two other stop in front of it growling it fires back towards me clicking in place I aim it firing it into a tree shooting up I here howling behind my character I push the gauntlet up looking over my shoulder it was right behind me I focus curse firing the shotgun shell into the wolf's head I roll to the ground two more I run to a clearing lifting my right arm using curse to burn the trees I look back they hop over the flames growling I smile perfect your idiots I think to myself lifting my hand the lines become gray sucking in the air like a vacuum the wolf start to cough falling to the ground I sigh thats all of them I hear a howl and my character goes flying towards the wall I fall to my knees the wolf walks towards me on its back legs growling I sand up pulling off the gauntlet spinning it on my hand it becomes a sword it to heavy for my character so I use it as a two handed sword it roars running forward I didn't take this statistic in but I lift my hand the lines become bright shinning brightly the wolf howls in pain my character charges forward and cuts the wolf it stand's there for a moment then fall in half I sigh the blade becomes a glove I put it on my hand and dust myself off I sigh relaxing I lift my hand opening the menu looks like this was the new event that had been happening I think to myself but what type of reward did I get a smaller wolf appears a little smaller than the others and a baby one stand next to it 'kill her and the child' option pops up on the screen 'take in the two as your family' I look at the two choices if I stick to people who'll run then I'll end up dying this is interesting since it just began I got to be the first person who has this it might be an advantage I click the second option lowering my hand I look at my status it says I now have a family I sigh at least it's not buggy I think to myself.

The mother wolf rub herself against my character along with the baby I guess there happy I look at the option I have I can talk to them I can pet them and play with the baby pup and when our relationship gets better the other option open up I guess I try talk and a voice is actually heard "hi " it says I go to type but stop it doesn't seem like it felt more directed at me I cough "um hello" I say back "you can actually here me" the voice says I nod wait they can't see me "yeah I can" a sigh "thank you for not killing us" I sigh "no problem didn't seem right I say to them a howl "oh yeah your son says hi" right were a family now "well then tell him daddy says hello" might as well have fun with this "I need to tell you something" the voice says I lean forward "what is it" I ask "where you are now is dangerous if what the old alpha told me is true then there's as group of people who'll" a large bang comes from the front door I look out the window seeing a group of men with guns outside I panic running back over to the computer "what do I do" I say to the voice "you take what you have and go" I think about it what I have I look around for a moment then try something stupid I put my hand on the computer screen I sigh of course that wasn't going to I hear laughter "oh my so you plan to make the contract again I look around then look my hands in the screen I try to pull it out but it won't budge "well then if you plan on taking in my contract you'll have to bear it's curse as well" I know this I feel the pain fire up my arm I fall back looking the marking for the curse I think quietly there's even a glove on my hand is it the gauntlet I don't have time I open my door and start down the stairs when I hear a scream I run down looking there holding her "this is where the power source came form correct" a man ask the other man nods I'm still running down the stairs when they get in there trucks "come back here" I yell I feel something heavy on my arm I look the gauntlet I pull it back and fire my fist forward the chain fires out connecting to the ground I feel my self go flying forward with the truck as it heads towards the village I look up fire everywhere everyone screaming I look at the few men actually fighting the invaders I get on my feet still going of with the truck I aim my other arm trying to figure out the curse I feel something shooting through my arm but its not what I'm looking for but it'll work I let the fire shoot through my finger tips burning the tires the truck goes out of control rolling out when its in the middle of the village.

I go rolling away I look up coughing I see the men are still trying to get away I run forward but someone appears in front of me a boy about my age with a darker version of my gauntlet he smiles slashing me with the large blade I gasp falling back and rolling around "the...blood...it wont stop" I scream one of the villagers run over its the doctor "I'll bandage quickly cover us" two men come in front of us holding rifles and firing at the men a weird looking plane comes down picking up the men the boy looks at me smiling grabbing her and hopping on I aim my gauntlet firing it into the bottom of the ship I grab onto a pole holding on for life "stop Sin if you do this you might hurt yourself even more" I shake my head "no way they got her" I yell at him he nods looking up "they're going through that hole in the sky go through it sin you won't win like this" I look at him the villagers gather who aren't harmed and encourage me I nod looking at the ship I let go of the pole it fires through the hole in the sky and I go with them as I fly through I feel my body slowly healing I look the cuts gone replace with a scar even my shirt fix's itself I feel the gauntlet lose grip of the ship and the chain shoots back to me I aim myself at the plane that vanishes as we exit the portal I look around looking down I see a plane I aim the gauntlet firing the chain it hits the front of it I contract the gauntlet to the chain and I launch forward I land on the front cocking my back I slam my fist against the glass a couple times before someone fires something at me I go flying of I flip in the air aiming the gauntlet I fire connecting to the inside I slam inside looking around its her I walk forward but someone cuts at me I jump back looking up I see the boy again I pull the gauntlet of turning it into the blade it really was heavy I held it with both my hands charging forward are swords hit each other causing me to stumble back one of the other guy's run forward kicking me in the gut I go flying out I reach out for the sword grabbing it I use curse to cause and explosion behind me to stop me from landing to my death I look around sighing in relief no one was around I look up running for the plane that was now low enough for me to jump for it I look she near the opening I can reach her I just have to I feel something slam against me and I go rolling I look up the plane takes off again and she vanishes with them I slam my fist "no dammit I was so close I look a woman standing there "you why you stop me" I yell at her she sighs "you were being lead into a trap stop acting rash you cause damage to the city and I'm taking you in" I growl "like hell you know what you just did I was so close" I yell lifting my arm "your not stopping me" I yell at her I feel my body start to shake why can't I move I look bloods running from my arm I feel myself become sick and I fall over.

I open my eye's looking around I'm in a dark room two people other than me someone had just left before me it looks like "good morning" I look up seeing a man there I look around was I dreaming what happen I look I'm wearing a dark green jacket now I can't see if the marks are there anymore "do you know what you did" he ask "no I don't" I say thinking back what happen my head hurts I can't really remember its fuzzy but its coming back "you went and destroyed an entire block and damage the building's around you and before that you attack a group of criminals that were heavily armed with no weapon" I look down at my hand the glove I think for a second. Was I to tired to keep it as the gauntlet the gauntlet wait something happen I was chasing someone they attack the village I was in and took her but I can't remember her name I shake my head "so what happen wasn't a dream then" I say quietly "I beg your pardon " I shake my head "nothing " I say quietly "you should be arrested for all the damage you did" the woman said to me I growl I'm still agitated I need to think a little more no hasty choices I look up "even if I did cause damage" I say more serious catching there attention "I manage to damage there aircraft and find out what they wanted" the woman sighs "we already know they wanted dust" I think about it "I'm not sure why they need that but they were looking for a power source" I say quietly looking around "one of there stronger member's was a boy who use a large sword he attack me and took there so called power source I follow them trying to catch them and ended up here and right before I could get said power source the woman here stop me" "you were falling into there trap " I nod "of course I knew that but if I had stop taken out the wings even with a trap I could have got the power source " she stops glaring at me I jump in the air in my head looking at the man "I need to go before there tracks go dead" I said to him he nods "that is a good statement although those tracks and your hope of winning against them have dried up" I nod "I know they were surprise the first time weren't ready for me to come at them even when they weren't I barely manage to win and if what your saying is true I can't track them without help can I" I look at him he shows a small smile "I have a proposition for you" I nod "I'm listening" I say to him "you come to my school get stronger were looking for this guy too if you want we can help you" I think about it.

I look at the man sighing "statistic speaking through me" I say to him "whatever your thinking about have a high chance of not working I barely know how to use my powers and unless your school is full of fighters than the likely hood of me learning anything from going there is probably low" he sighs "you have no idea who I am do you " I shake my head "should I" I ask cautiously my name is Ozpin" I nod "well thats original" I say to him "thank you for your sarcasm this lady you've been secretly shooting daggers at is Glynda Goodwitch" I nod wow she's a good guy who would have thought although it might just be the name "can I ask your name " he ask I nod "I'm just " wait my name was I think about it come on a simple few letters it was important why the hell are the only thing I'm missing are the names that I should know "I'm lets hold on this you can call me pedro" they look at me "no um skull" I sigh thinking calmly something shoots in my head "how about Talon " I say it feels like someone called me that before "alright what you said about a school of fighters you do realize I'm training hunters and huntresses " I look at him "meaning your training fighters " he nods "you help us in our troubles and we help you" I smile "so then what do I call you " "Headmaster for you" he says I nod "find then Ozpin" I say standing up "I'll join " I say to him he smiles "good then meet here board it and " he looks back at he's walking out "have a good school year" I nod and the door closes I sit down thinking to myself.

If everything about last night is true how am I alive after so much of my blood left my body" I look at my arm I forgot the marking drain you of your hp in the game so it must suck in my blood or extort it from my body for me to use power if I can control it I don't have to worry but I shake my head the marking aren't showing they didn't see it and the gauntlet looks like a glove so why did they let me in I sigh standing up no use thinking about it that won't change a thing I just have to stick with it I open the door walking our I look around I just realize he gave me the street and everything but I've never been here before and I look at the pieces of gold I have from working the land and selling crops I have no idea if this is enough or is even considered money here I sigh falling back against a wall I guess I'll just have to play a little game and get some directions and money I say to myself walking around I hear laughter I turn a corner seeing some guy's sitting around rolling dice I look watching for a couple moments then walk forward I think thats the trick "hey there" I say to them with a smile "mind if I play next game" they look at me "and what are you betting " one of the three ask I pull out a paper "this is to a school called beacon I didn't put my name on here yet and haven't brought it in if you were to put your name on it" I wave the paper I'm not sure if this'll work but I watch them talk it over "my son always wanted to be a hunter " the older man smiles sitting down he dropping cards on the table I stare at them wondering if thats the currency here I put down the paper and the bag of coins "alright we roll the dice who ever gets the higher number wins " I nod looking at the table I take my shoe off placing next to the leg he rolls and so do I the dice stop and he has four while I have five he looks growling I look at him with a smile "again" he says I nod rolling the dice he again gets four and I get five he growls looking at me "what did you do" I smile "your cheating so I fixed it" I say moving my shoe and rolling my dice I get three I pick it up rolling again two I roll again three again I smile "and I notice your dice only have four's on them " I say to him "you have the table like this so it shifts causing the dice to roll back while moving forward it'll always hit low numbers the likely hood of anything higher than four is about three percent " I roll it getting a six "I change that by placing my shoe right there causing the table to do the opposite and give me always high numbers" I grab the cards and put my shoe on smiling at them "don't you hate one sided gambles " they're still gaping mouths wide open as I turn the corner.

I look around there's got to be a place to stay I think there's always inn's or hotels in large places so there should be one around here I look around till I find someone I hand them one of the cards asking for directions for some reason he's happy when I hand him the card nodding he walks me to his car driving me over to the place I look around this place is alot more interesting than my world thats for sure I look at the man checking people off he looks at me up and down tattered old pants and a rip apart shirt with this new green jacket some old shoes I made myself he sighs "aren't a little...young to be here" I look around "they look my age" I said to him he sighs stamping the paper "get on" he says I nod walking forward I didn't think I need to be on a plane ship what exactly is this I look around inside this thing is huge as I turn a corner I bump into someone I shake my head standing up looking the girl stands up shaking dusting herself of she looks at me with a type of death glare I feel myself get angry and glare back "its nice to meet you" I say to her her face become emotionless "really " she ask I sigh if this is some kind of sick joke please stop I nod "yeah my name's Talon how about you" I ask she nods "my names Mary Slate" I nod she wears a pair of black pants with one leg gone on the pants the other leg has leggings on it to cover up the expose skin she wears black shoes along with a short red top her hair was long and in a pony tail her hair was a type of brown and her eyes were red she seem to have a dullness in them though "can I ask you how you got into beacon" she said I think "fast reflex's " she nods I smile feeling something dangerous about to happen I slam my hands together over my head barely catching her katana "wow you do have good reflex's" she said not concern at all I felt sweat come off my face I walk over to the wall holding it "I think I just die " I say to her "but there's no blood on my sword" she said I look at her angry "that doesn't matter" I yell at her "oh ok" I sigh thinking "so then you fight with a sword" she nods "do you do anything else " "I can fly" she says I nod "how " I ask "levitation " she says she was floating in the air I stared in awe for a second stopping "you stab your sword in the ground and your standing on it" she looks down then looks up "isn't this how you fly" she ask still monotone I shake my head "oh " she gets of her sword "well I can do this" she said she touches the top of her sword moving her finger down it till she reach the end of the handle she grabs it quick then pulls another sword appears "I can duplicate my weapon" I nod "thats amazing" I can't believe that just happened I sigh I'm still alive.

I thought after I said goodbye to her she leave but I turn around she still following me why I sigh continue walking I pass some guy in a similar situation but with some lively girl who won't stop talking I think I'm happy I have her following me around now I shake my head no friends none of that I find her then I find the portal "why are you following me" I ask she looks at me confused "your the only one who's ever been able to stop Black Mist when I was going full force I'm curious" she says monotone why monotone I scream inside my head "so then why doesn't your voice ever change" she looks at me curiously "sorry sensei I don't understand" Sensei that means I have no idea think I studied so many languages but I can't figure this out "whatever never mind I'm going to the bathroom" I say to her walking in what was her problem seriously I walk over to the urinal unzipping "do you need any help sensei " I jump back "for the love of all holy no" I say to her she nods "I understand " she walks over to one of the other urinals and stands in front of it I wait for her to move but she doesn't "sensei is this how you use one of these" she ask I try to ignore her walking to the other side away from her I unzip again I hear her unzip "wait don't thats a bad idea" I say almost turning around "why " she ask she was near me again thank god I already finish I zip up fast "because you have nothing there you cant use one" she nods "I understand " she stares at me the entire time I'm watching my hands its better than her staring at me while I go to the bathroom as were about to walk out a boy runs in and throws up in one of the stalls I sigh "sensei is he ok" she ask no concern in her voice "if you don't care why'd you ask" I ask her she looks at me again with that curious look "because it seem like something you expect me to do " "we've known each other a good thirty minutes" "wow sensei your amazing" she said monotone "why " I ask "right when you finish speaking it had hit thirty minutes from our meeting time" I sigh I must have been keeping track of the time in my head "looks like where almost there " someone says walking by "hey Mary " I look at her "yes" she ask "don't you think you should wait a couple minutes before following me when we get there" I ask "why " she ask "because if you didn't I look like a bad sensei" she nods her head "I understand " she says.

I can't believe she just sat there on that thing even when everyone got off I wanted to go and get her but she was already gone I sighed it was a weight off my shoulders still I sigh walking forward most of the people were gone I look some girls were fighting or at least it look like it from a far some girl was yelling at the other girl waving some weird red stuff was that dust I think to myself looking they talked like it was dangerous the girl was about to sneeze it I run forward but it blows up before I get close I look there somehow fine I sigh turning and walking away I look around for a bit realizing I have no idea where to go I look around for a couple seconds but I sigh thinking why am I just running into situation maybe its all the stress I think about it everyone vanish from one side of the school and the people I had seen were going in the same direction I was crossing off the paths I took I should go I point left "that way" I say turning toward that direction it didn't take long before I heard voices but I was sure someone yelled something to me "watch out" I look up someone was about to fall shit curse is still down and so is my gauntlet I jump forward catching them bridal style and sliding I sigh with relief "sorry about that still not so good with flying" she says I growl why does this sound familiar "no problem" I say with a smile standing up she had long red hair and wore a set of armor that was brown she hit a button in the middle and the armor vanish turning into a knife she put it into a seethe she now wearing a black tank top and a red skirt she wears some boots and a pair of goggles on her head she sighs "man I thought I was gonna die" she said "why's that" she looks at me confused then sighs "now I get it my boots aren't working" she said she jumps and she doesn't come back down "see rocket boots" she said pointing to them I nod smiling "thats amazing although you should put your armor as a type of balance" I say to her she nods "thats what I was doing but " she stops "I'm afraid of heights" she says I lower my head not wanting to think about what she just said I lift my head smiling "it's alright everyone has there faults "really " she says I nod her eyes widen and they start to shimmer blue diamonds amazing I think to myself I feel the air get pushed out of me realizing she had hugged me "thank you so much Mr." she stops thinking "Talon" I say she nods "Aria Wind" she says "thats an interesting name" I say she laughs "isn't it" she says I walk with her talking to her she explains she was late and so her father had given her mother boots so she could fly here since her weren't finished "thats why they look kind of use" I say to her she nods sighing "although they are amazing " she says looking down at her feet. Most of the people here still make no since but I think I got some things from this girl I sigh with relief "this is the building right" I say to her she nods "I think so thats where all the voices are coming from" I walk in with her.

I can't believe we took three steps in and we got separated whatever still not my problem all I have to do is get stronger then I'm gone I walk by the two from before there's a blonde girl with them this time she still yelling at her wow she doesn't shut up does she I think to myself I bump into a guy with blonde hair "hey aren't you the guy who threw up on the plane" I ask I don't think he heard me because he kept walking I sigh well then I guess I'm by myself again I try listening to Ozpin speech but I lose myself in thought this world is strange I think to myself I did home training not really in combat some but because of other villages wanting our farming land and self defense nothing to really help in a all out monster attack and my gauntlet and the curse won't show up for me either I cant figure it out I sigh thinking about it I look up he's finish his speech and goodwitch starts talking telling us to go to the barn I think about it this schools in the air and there's a barn amazing I think to myself wait that girls scared of heights and she came to a school like this I feel a face palm coming on for some reason I follow the group of students out not really bothering to look around but I feel something off I look around and see a girl in a type of purple uniform and white hair look at me she turns away walking of but she was looking at me with an sense of disgust I sigh at least thats a reaction I can stand behind other than her theses are the first girls I'm meeting so I guess so far so good.

I walk into the barn all the students were laying down I sigh looking for a spot away from everyone as I get towards a spot a girl with black hair and a bow sits down I sigh turning around and walking away I find a gap from everyone else and sit down "hey Talon" I look over "Aria where you go" I ask she laughs "I tripped and fell into the crowd and I couldn't find you afterwards " she sits down rolling out a sleeping bag "did they pass those out" I ask "no you didn't bring one" I shake my head "oh well here" she hands me a sleeping bag "I have an extra sleeping bag with me incase this one rips so you can use " I nod rolling it out "your ok sleeping next to me" I ask "I've got a whole bunch of brothers I'm fine" she says I nod and start to take off my cloths "oh your changing" she says "no not really" I say to her why would she think that "but your taking of your cloths " I nod "yeah I can't sleep with cloths on I feel constricted" I say to her remembering she had always told me to wear something or wrap myself up so I wouldn't be cold "but thats" I think about it "your right I'm using your sleeping bag" I stop buttoning up my pans and laying down "sorry about that I know you don't want some guy naked in your sleeping bag" I say to her yawning "I'm tired though thanks for the sleeping bag" I say to her she nods "yeah no problem I turn away from her passing out.

For some reason I wake up in the middle of the night I open my eyes trying to get up but my body feel's constricted did goodwitch do this I growl to myself thinking about it I hear muttering though I look down "Mary what are you doing ini my sleeping bag " she looks up yawning looking at me "good morning sensei" I shake my head "its still night" I say to her "oh then" she starts to close her eyes "wake up this isn't right" she opens her eyes back up "what's not right" she ask confused "why are you in my sleeping bag" "I didn't bring one" she said still monotone "and I thought you might be cold Sensei so I crawled in and shared my warmth with you" I try to get out "what are you doing" "you'll be cold if you leave sensei" she says "that doesn't matter" I yell someone with a flashlight comes into the room "what's going on in here " damn I know that voice I look back laying down it is goodwitch so now you show up huh I sigh she wouldn't let get away with this but if I stand up and try to move she'll follow me and goodwitch no way she'd let me get away with that I sigh I need to get stronger so I'll take this test of endurance I close my eyes pushing myself back in the sleeping bag "sensei" she hugs me scooting in and burying her face in my chest I hate this woman make this worst if she sees me I'm screwed but I do have to admit it's kind of warm.

Thats it for this one tell me what you think if you have any suggestion or opinions tell me if you just want to tell me and OC its fine I'll be happy to try to add them in thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My eyes shoot open dammit I let her suck me into the situation I sit up looking around everyone still asleep I look the sun isn't all the way out yet I guess its just how I've always woken up I sigh looking at Mary who is still sound asleep I get out of the sleeping bag putting on my tattered shirt and jacket putting my socks and shoe's back on thank good there was somewhere to clean this stuff otherwise things might be a problem I sigh looking around no one's awake yet might as well explore I walk around the school for awhile finally managing to get myself to the outside the sun rising always catches me in a type of eloping motion I stop that feeling again I turn around seeing its her again "what do you want" I ask she glaring at me still she walks forward I do to she lifts her hand fire appears she throws it at me "I think I need a moment" I say quietly rolling out of the way looking around "alright I got it" I run forward she lifts her hand throwing another one I jump over it grabbing the hose that was sitting in the grass and aiming it the water shot out the flame in her hand she reaches down pulling out two knifes I grab a branch from one of the trees running forward she swings her knife at me I move back swing the branch she does a handspring backwards and lands on her feet throwing one of the knife's I block with the branch she charges forward aiming her knife to stab I spin around grabbing the knife from the branch I let go of the branch grabbing the girls knife hand and lifting the knife up to her neck "you lose " I say to her she looks back the death glares still there but she's smiling "tell are you working for someone" she shakes her head "then why the hell you want to fight me" I say "because I was told you might be working for someone yourself" I smile "and who told you that" I let go and she jumps away from me turning around I toss her the knife she looks at me for a second then sighs "one of your classmates he spreads rumors I guess I should have seen it coming that it was a lie but " she smiled "at least it wasn't total waste" I sigh "because I'm a challenge huh" I ask looking back "and that right there" she says pointing at my head "you keep using it every time I see you even when we thought every move was planned out and executed with precision " I look at her closely now she wore a short black skirt with a long dark purple top her hair was white and long and her eyes were yellow something was off about her to other than her murderous intent towards new people but still "you know there's going to be teams right" she says I nod "let see if we land on the same one " she the smiles "or even more fun on opposite teams always at each other throats " I think about it more battle experience be nice "yeah if that happens come at me with all you got she smiles then vanishes I sigh everyone can do that for some reason I think to myself going back towards the group.

When I got there everyone was already leaving I follow the group from behind looking at rocket propelled lockers have no idea how thats helpful but I'm not complaining I throw in everything I didn't have to carry around those cards the money things like that I turn around closing the locker to walk out "waaaaaah" I jump back looking what was that I think to myself I look a guys pin by a spear in his hood I sigh thats well thats sad I sigh turning and walking away "sensei " I look over it's mary "did you need something" I ask her" she nods "I'm still curious sensei" I sigh "I'm to tired to really fight about it so come on" she nods following me "oh " I look over "you were fine with calling me Talon a while back why change it " I ask her Aria smile's "I don't know but did you hear were supposed to have teams" she says I nod "I know" I say following the group of people going outside "do you have any ideas who you want on your team " I sigh "don't know don't care something's better than nothing" I say to her she nods "I was wondering since I don't have any friends other than you would you like to be on a team with me" I look at her shrugging "if it happens it happens " she jumps in the air "alright" she stops "that reminds me what type of weapon do you use" I think about it I use my gauntlet its again an all around based weapon but curse is a type of disease that was classified as a secondary weapon not a type of magic or anything just a projectile weapon "I use anything as long as it doesn't involve using magic " "magic " she asked confused "oh I know what you mean now" she says giving me a thumbs up without explaining I sigh its a whatever situation and again I'm not awake enough to deal with it "you two go ahead I'm gonna take a second" the two nod walking forward I'm surprise that Mary actually left I almost laughed I look out the window I'm wasting time here I haven't even seen any live combat yet usually a warrior would go out and kill as many monsters as possible to increase his experience in the field and find the most effective way to fight them but here it seems you have to work on your toe's I sigh got to stop thinking about it I say to myself turning and following there path,

I follow them seeing everyone getting an explanation on something I got bored walking over to an empty square and sat down looking at everyone "hey you might want to stand up" a blonde hair girl I've seen before says I sigh standing up "hey Ozpin can you explain this to me really fast" I ask he nods "your to find a relic and the first person you have eye contact with is your partner for the rest of your time here" I glare at him then smile "you got my interest " I look seeing there's two between me and my launcher I run back then wait a second the one close to my launches and I run forward as I go to jump I feel my square launch and I go flying I look through the air how many people did they launch through the air I think about it I look seeing Mary she spins her sword and she begins to slow down then she aims it shooting towards the ground that seriously her landing plan I think to myself I look up looks like Aria's having some bad luck with the boots again she goes into a nosedive where Mary was landing I chuckle I guess there partners I say to myself I look around I'm still flying through the air one of the last few in the air even puke boy landed I look down seeing her again she looks at me smiling she lands on a branch waving at me I wave back but go flying by through some trees "I need to think about it for a second " I say quietly I smile lifting my leg "I got it" I hook to a branch spinning I flatten out my leg flipping through the air I grab a low branch swing for a second I let go rolling I stand up walking pass to girls "wasn't she the one who exploded" I say to myself quietly looking at them as they disappear into the forest "Sensei" I look left "Talon " I look to the right I stop I think my shoes untie I kneel down tying it I stand up sighing "there we go" I look its Aria and Mary they seem shocked about something "so who's your partner" I ask them they point at each other I nod "thought so " I say to them "that was your fault why you dunk " Aria says "exactly sensei its important for me to be your partner in this" I sigh "my shoe was untied so I tied it ok" they nod "its fine I'll go look for my own partner you two find the relic's" I say they nod running north I turn east running I got statistic's and ideas backing me up even without the power's I'm doing pretty good.

I start running hearing someone screaming I hit a wall looking over I see a short white hair girl on the ground a monster was standing there I run forward grabbing a branch and looking around "I got it" I say quietly breathing in "hey great big and ugly over here" I yell waving my hand the creature roars turning towards me I walk back leaning against a tree it roars charging forward as it close I charge two using the long branch to pole vault over it I roll on the other side looking it slides slamming against the tree shaking its head I stand there for a second smiling "what are you" I stop her as I hear the tree begin to fall slamming across the large beast head I sigh sitting down looking at the smashed head I turn away holding the tree "that's just nasty oh my god I can't believe I just did that" I sigh turning around "are you ok" I ask she nods "Claire thats where you were" I hear a familiar voice fly past me next to her "I was looking for you after we landed and decided to look around a bit you never came back so I got worried about you" "you again" I say quietly "oh looks like you still don't have a partner too bad we didn't meet first " she says grabbing Claire's hand "come on lets go" she says the girl nods grabbing a long spear "thank you sir" I nod "Talon's fine" I say to her she smiles "then thank you sir Talon" I stare thats a little medieval don't you think I say quietly inside my head I just nod smiling "don't worry about it I was just doing the right thing" she nods then she turns around running off with I sigh "watch out " I look over a giant skyscraper of a worm was shooting from the ground two people ran past me running from it it was a black with eyes on the inside of its mouth razor sharp teeth further in the back weird worm like things come out of its mouth grabbing a bird and pulling it in it seems to slowly come towering down towards me I lift my hands knowing statistic wise I can't doge "looks like your in a bit of a tight squeeze sir" I look a pair of demonic eyes shot from my shadow "bind our contract" it says to me "make it official" I look at my arm "what do I do" I yell time seems to stop as it talks "all you have to do is sacrifice part of your life and let me take in in as a blood pack" I look at my hand "so the reason I started bleeding was" "because you reached your limit and the connection leading to me and you was lost" I lasted a hour or so in that form when I had been cut up pretty good so I pull my hand back and shove it inside my shadow the shadow grins "pleasure doing business with you " I feel a sharp pain enter my arm like before I stumble back looking up I lift my hand the Gauntlets back and so is the curse its about to hit I pull up the energy on top of myself I look up I actually manage to make the shield I sighed I felt the force coming down still I look seeing a tree far off I aim firing the chain I pull my hand back letting the curse charge up and launch myself firing forward with the chain and the force pulling and pushing me forward I shot forward like a bullet I spin around the tree and the chain rips from it I go rolling I take the blade slamming it into the ground I look the thing seems angry I look around to people a bit away something chasing them and then there's two in the air on that bird thing I look there heading in the same direction maybe I can I smile "I got it" I say aiming my hand I fire the flames at it making it roar the thing burrows underground firing towards me "thats it big boy follow me" I say running forward.

I keep running looking I'm reaching a ledge this is bad but I can see everyone I'm behind them "everyone move" they look back seeing me I jump soaring towards them only a moment before the giant beast fires through the edge shooting out I run on its back changing my gauntlet into a sword and cutting into a couple times before hopping of I land a little bit away from the group looking there's a giant scorpion a giant bird and a giant worm wow looks like the plates full before anyone says anything I hear it roaring its behind me now I jump into its hole running the glow from the curse lighting my way I hear it behind me I start thinking for a moment when I jump I saw something that could help in this situation what was it I heard it gaining on me I look a cave to the left I roll and it goes flying past me I hear it turning must be waking its way around I think for a second following behind it if I keep heading his way I'll hit a wall I run finally hitting the wall I look its eh outside the people from before already beaten there problems I look its a cavern meaning I can drop it in I stop I look back its firing towards me I bring back my arm punching it the wall cracks I punch again this time leaving a hole I kick at it till I fit I jump through flipping my body looking back the beast coming at me I feel something in my left arm remembering something "can you do this yet" I hear her say both her arms show a heavy curse on them and glow back I cut my right hand wrapping my left arm in blood I feel the burning sensation in my arm I look at it the curse is there now to.

I pull the gauntlet off turning it into the sword letting the sword suck in most the curse I know from before not much damage from the outside but I angle my body going in for a nosedive into its mouth I put the sword on my back using the two curses remaining power to propel myself inside I fire into it I grab the sword and start slashing rapidly till I feel the sword hit its peak I stab it into the side of it firing through it the sword gets the purple glow and I the roaring inside here its like and earthquake it vanishes purple feathers are left in its place I sigh stabbing the sword into the cavern side I feel my body lock up "damn right now" I say quietly the sword starts to vanish and so do the marks the glove appears on my hand as I start to descend downwards then an engine gas I still can't move but my conscious remain with me "Sir Talon" I look "Aria I thought you suck at flying" I said we slam against the ground and I go rolling away from her I see a figure approach "good job sensei " I growl "no concern huh" I say I still can't move and its hard to breath "is he alright" Claire ask "he'll live but if we want him to do more than that we should get him to a doctor " I struggle but I feel the locks breaking I look both my arms are covered in blood man thats just fucked up I shake the blood off looking no cuts or bruises on my body so I guess I'm fine I stand up shaking for a second but strength comes back to my legs and I manage to make a smile "I'll be find with or without" I say looking around "well at least we past " I say "so you found a partner" Aria says "and you got an artifact " Claire ask showing me one I stand there for a second frozen I look the other teams already have artifacts as well I run back there's no more and everyone's already partnered up I fall to my knees "I was to busy fighting the monster to grab one or even get a partner" I pound the ground "I thought you didn't care" a voice in the back of my head says "yeah I don't but " I say sitting up "if I'm doing something I don't want to lose because I was fighting a monster" I stand up "lets think about this statistic wise" I say quietly "if I were to be on a team then I would have to only watch there fighting style so this might actually help me learn more than just three new one's " I look up glaring "did you know that was going to happen" I yell Ozpin sighs "whatever do you mean" he says "its alot more fun this way" I said quietly "so I'm guessing I can't just do what were thinking can I what do I have to do" I say he looks sighing handing me a piece of paper "meet me in my office well talk there" I nod turning and walking towards the campus.

I look around maybe I shouldn't do this I think to myself "ah Talon Professor Ozpin is waiting" I look goodwitch glares at me I sigh walking past I sit down in the chair looking at him "here" he says tossing down files "what are these" I ask looking through them "these are the top students in beacon the one's who have better battle experience wits and determination than any other if you look you'll see something that's the same for all them" I look all the tops even if there's a guy at the bottom of them "there all girls" I say to him "exactly none of the male students show as much anymore they sit back or if they do try there shadowed in I want to raise the morale of the males in beacon " he says "by" I ask "by having matches against the female students " I look at them again "and if all the guy's are slacking why would any of them take the extra effort of going into this" I ask "easy none of them are you are" I growl "so you expect me to beat them no way" I said to him "you need to become stronger and if you win then you'll be able to move past there level and earn respect" I nod "that I already figured out and if I'm some kind of helper that goes on mission with teams that need help or if its a two man job something like that you'll just throw me in the ringer and they can feel some type of comfort in that" I said to him he nods "your wise I'll give you that but you seem to not realize theses students are strong they can help you in your mission" I nod "I already know that if this gets me any closer I'll take" I said to him he nods "good good I''lllet you read over the files a little more it'll take place two days from now so be ready" I nod and read the files these are first years at least I'll know who I'm fighting" I sigh this is just coming from that one test and I have to fight these girls I'm fine with monsters but I'm not sure if I have enough control not to kill someone " I sigh these are the girls who fought that bird interesting and theses are the one's who fought the scorpions and I stop Mary and that silver haired girl's on here I read a bit into there fighting styles but silver haired girls doesn't got much on her neither does Mary though strange.

I leave the room "so the first person is the Ice queen from what I under stand she uses dust along with her own style with her sword it might be hard to beat someone who can freeze the stage without using curse " "wait I was told to be prepared did he want me to find someone who could teach me how to fight them I sigh thinking I don't know someone who uses magic base attacks I growl I can use my knowledge of my own powers but thats not taking into account her weapons I guess I can talk to some of the guys and girls around campus " I stop wait I know someone who can kind of match with that "hey goodwitch" she looks at me "care for some sparing" I ask "as an instructor I say no" I yawn "of course you do so I need you as an instructor I'm going up against a girl named Weiss and need to know how to deal with magic based attacks " she seems interested "I can't spar with you but there's a something I can do for you " she says walking forward "let me teach you some decent protections and wards" I nod "I think I can learn things like that " she nods "good then follow me this'll take awhile" she say I nod following her. We get into a large room with rubble on the ground "I'll teach you how to tap into yourself " I nod after a moment I got it down she had talk about how difficult it was but I just push the curse down and focus on anything or nothing at all and able to move the rocks around and cause a little fire but that was it nothing else I guess since curse does get rid of most of your spells in the game I wouldn't be able to do anything to big makes sense "now that we got some of your energy out things are easier from here on out" I feel myself lift from the ground "without letting me notice free yourself" she says I sigh thinking for a few moments I close my eyes then open them "I got it".

I land on the floor gasping man that was close she claps getting closer "I didn't see that coming" she said with a faint smile "yeah I'm full of surprises " I said she nods "if you use that it'll give you a hole if it's big enough finish the fight there" I nod walking out of the room I stop "where am I suppose to sleep" all teams share rooms together meaning someone without a team doesn't get a room I punch the wall "sir would you like to bind our contract" I shake my head "I'd love to knock that guy down a few peg's I'd only lose more opportunity's in the future so no matter how much I want to no sorry" I hear a sigh ad the voice vanishes "if your quite done I'll show you to the guest room" I look Ozpin "you can stay there till your jobs come in whoever need's you you'll be assign to that room " I nod following him I look the guest room has a bed thats it a bed and a flashing light "very underfunded in this area of the school huh" I ask him he shakes his head "no I just didn't think we'd have many over night guest" "I'm a student" I said to him "yes but not to train to be a huntsman " I glare at him but his facial expression "then I'll become a huntsman along the way" I said to him "and why would you do that" he ask I smile "if I can't find a way back it'll one step better than being a farmer " I think I see him smile then turn away "after the tournament pick a job there up there for you to chose from I'll assign them to the teams so don't lose or all your hard work will go down the drain" he vanishes I sigh I got to focus only use curse if I have to I don't want to lose twenty or fifty years of my life because of this power but I hear a laugh "sir I never said it only had to be your blood you could use this to your advantage" it says "really how" I ask "easy instead of purple use black aura to suck in the creatures you beat" I look confused "you'll be able to gain your lost life and even add some on" I nod "so have I lost any years yet" I ask it chuckles "you filled me up with a creature a while back" it says "the worm" I ask "no more delicious than that you don't have to worry I'll just say this " it gets close "you can use me for three days worth of time without hitting your own life force " then the voice vanishes so I have seventy two hours of free use but it didn't tell me if one hour worth came with only one arm I shake my head it doesn't matter I need to focus on the fight.

When my eyes opened up I went out to try working on my speed I ran through the school and back to where I started at my door three times before seeing Aria "hey" she says noticing me jog she jogs next to me "you know we need to go to class soon right" I nod it was still early I had time "why are you running so early anyways" "need to work on my speed" she stops me "then I have a good idea" she hands me weights placing them all over my body then locking it with a key on the back it was under my cloths she had turned around and let me put the legging ons myself I look at her it was really hard to move "why do I need these" I ask "easy this'll help with control and speed" she says I stand straight it feels like I'm carrying a house I jog with her almost losing but manage to get in front of her I sit down in my chair sighing with relief it didn't break I fall asleep waking up at someone yelling I look over its her the girl I have to fight she seems angry she walks over lifting her sword is she gonna fight that thing I look at the boar after moments of the two fighting she stabs it in the stomach the teacher seems impressed and some of the students clap "before class end's would anyone else like to try" I raise my hand barely "good mr" I sigh makes sense "Talon" he nods "good of course lets see how you stand against this" he cuts the lock of a bigger cage and three wolfs jump out the biggest one growls at me while the other two lay back it howls charging I go for my gauntlet but I think I can handle it without the weights but with them I'd go flying I grab a sword from the side and swing I go spinning falling down it howls is it laughing at me I stand up shaking it of the sword had slid out of my hand and slid across the floor "this is bullshit" I growl under my breath cocking back my fist it lunges at me I fire a punch and it slams against the wolfs face and it goes rolling "that was as fast as my usual punches but they were alot stronger" I think about it for a second "I got it" I jog forward not being able to run I swing the wolf dunks under I fall back bring back down my arm slamming against the wolfs head splat again for some reason the creature dissipates I sigh with relief "wow I didn't think you could move like that with that much weight on you" Aria says "you should actually take those off" she says after all are classes were done and we had been jogging around the school "why " I ask "because they're use like a punishment tool because no one's been able to move around with them on " she says I nod letting her take them off I feel stronger and light now like everything is light I also feel sore "you might want to rest tomorrow" I nod thinking about the training I did today.

I sit up I look around everything quiet I've been asleep for two days but still I sigh looking around outside a man looks at me nodding "everyone's waiting" I nod walking out I look a fights alright going on between some blonde kid and a brownish haired kid I guess you could say I don't bother listening I have to increase morale and get these jobs so I can find her I walk up looking at the line up if I win I really do end up going up against each of the strongest first years I sigh focus I can do this I walk forward looking at the white haired girl she gets in a stance no small talk I see I look I shouldn't use my gauntlet so my best bet is to end this with that I nod to myself looking at her it starts and she fires at me I hop back sending in a high kick she hops back stabbing her sword in the ground she sends a wave of Ice at me I roll to the side running towards her she swings her sword and a wave of fire I can handle this I put my hand to the ground moving to the side of the fire I pick it up and throw it at her she smacks it away I feel weird for a second looking down I see a weird white circle I go flying in the air I look seeing the stars fly at me holding me there I move my fingers picking up a little rock and flicking it the rock hits her in the forehead as she's about to send another ice wave at me it goes of course hitting next to me I feel the binding slip I roll charging forward as she tries to catch herself she swings I slide under putting the fire on my feet I put my hands on the ground pushing back both my feet connect to her back she goes flying slamming into her ice I stand up looking she's in yellow now but I'm barely in green I look at her she stands up her sword gets a light glow on it I'm seriously gonna have to use my gauntlets no I can still have two weights on I run forward but so does she swing her sword I bring up my leg kicking I feel the weight crack and fall off I land jumping back she's goin for it again I block with my arm this time the other weight cracks and falls off like the other I charge her ramming her with my shoulder she rolls standing up she swings her sword I block with my arm but feel strange again i look my arm frozen solid and its spreading I stop I can do this just got to focus all this pent up energy keeping me in green into one.

I freeze hand still aiming at her shot ready to go I start to go into yellow and they look like there about to call it I focus harder pushing myself I can't use curse or my gauntlet till the next fight so I'll have to make due with this the fire shots out hitting right in front of her she goes flying back I grab a pice of the ice and throw it at one of the rafters it breaks falling towards me it shatters the ice she gets out looking at me with anger in her eyes she going to bind me again the stars shoot at me I run up the rafter but they follow me I jump rolling behind her "can you break your own binding" I ask as they hit her she try's moving around but can't aim my hand charging up the flames then shot I feel everyone eyes avert I sigh I shot up it vanishes before it hits the roof though "can we call this my win then" I ask goodwitch who sighs "winner Talon" I look she blinking red but I'm only a little in front of that I called it close I turn and start to walk away I go to focus for the next fight against the blond girl I look at her she seems calm about it she even shot a wink at me like it was a joke I growl I got to win against someone so laid back about this I already train for this fight as well using the weights as well I had to just block all those punches to harden myself up for this I walk over and take a seat a little bit away sighing I look down there's an hour before the fight I'll sleep right here till then.

Hi there thats the end of this one if you have any suggestion or just want to give a thumbs up review or tell me and I'll be happy to explain or change something to make the story more enjoyable along with any OC you might have I'll try to fit them in the best I can thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up its about five minutes before the match I sigh her punches are seriously gonna hurt but if this is the only way I'll take it even if the statistic's aren't in my favor I look over Aria waving at me I walk over "here" she says handing me the thing I asked for I smile "thanks theses put the odds more in my favor" I say to her turning I look three minutes I'm getting nervous I have to win all these fights but the last one was so close and from what I understand the girl I'm fighting Yang is a strong girl fights with a type of brawler style even if I'm winning the fight there's remarks and statistic wise I shouldn't hit her hair at all otherwise my chances of winning drop quick I think for another moment the plan I have is good but if I need to improvise I look around "would you mind grabbing me a sword" I ask Aria one minute "no problem I'll be right back" I nod waiting for a moment it rings and were called up I walk on from one side she the other I look at her those thing she's wearing are alot different from my gauntlet my looks like some type of monster ate your arm hers look like normal gauntlets ok the best thing about this fight that I have in my moves is speed and endurance if I can get jabs in and doge her attacks I should be fine but if I have to go with my plan.

The match starts she fires forward I jump back but she still punches I feel something hit me I look burn marks on my stomach damn I forgot about that she has long range attacks to I roll back managing to hit my feet she fires another shot at me I jump but it blows up behind me causing me to go flying at her I look she's gonna end this here I growl "Talon" I look a light shines at me I grab it feeling that sensation I got when I met maria I look its a sword I smile "thanks Aria" I turn swinging the sword Yang blocks it going in for a punch I pivot swinging but she dunks under upper cutting me I stagger back I barley move my head that almost knock me out I manage to move out of the way but the wind knock me off my feet though I lift the sword swing at her again she doges kicking me across the head I go spinning this is going no where I pull back my hand shooting the fire at her but instead of dogging like I thought she punch seriously punched it I land panting I look up I'm in yellow already and there's barely a scratch on her maybe I should activate it I look no I can't do that not yet I got to go with the plan I run forward blade skidding against the ground behind me I bring it up swinging upwards she moves herself out of the way going for a punch I focus blocking the punch with the gravel I made cutting the ground I hold her there for bringing back my hand I slam it into her she stumbles back I look she's about to hit yellow so thats good but I've got the plan still I growl if I do what I'm about to do the likely hood of me winning drops but is does for her to I just got to time myself I get close slicing she doges but I pull the sword back cutting off some of her hair.

I pant looking up her eyes are red I look up smiling I was right about more than one thing I lift the sword up charging she runs to I haven't been this scared in my life focus all I have to do is hit I swing and she punches I stand there for a second looking back she looks at me red eyes still I lift the sword but as I do the blade breaks there was the likely hood that this happen but still it seem out there she launches forward punching I grab it feeling the burning sensation on her punch if it hadn't been for me training with those weights on I probably wouldn't have been able to block it I look another punch I catch it I lean my head back I hope this works I think to myself bring my head back I slam my head against hers slamming her to the ground I look she hit red I sighed looking I was going into red two "Winner Talon" I fall back panting "so sensei how you manage to win" I look at Mary sighing "simple" I say pointing to the screen "when I cut her hair she pretty much went all out what drain her alot faster when she hit the same yellow I was I try knocking her back into her normal self what kind of tire her out it was a guess but it work" I said sighing I look she gets up her eye's aren't red anymore so at least I was right she walks over extending a hand I nod taking it "sorry about that" I said laughing "no problem just next time maybe you wanna warn a girl before you smash your head into her" she says winking and walking away did she not care she lost I'm still pissed but its more than what I got out of the other girl who kind of storm off after I beat her "Sensei" I look she points to the screen "me and you are next" she says I nod "no waiting huh" I say to her "you'll have time to recharge Talon" goodwitch says I nod making my way off holy shit she brought her head back to I think she knew I was going for it she could've dogged but didn't she went and faced me head on that what I was hopping for but still I sigh "Sensei" I look she still on the stage looking at me I think for a moment this is probably the hardest fight I'll have yet I walk onto the stage again "Talon I told you that you can rest" I wave away "she curious we can't do anything about it" I said smiling as Mary lifts her blade running forward she vanishes I close my eye's standing there.

I feel the killing intent again jumping I look I was right she looks at me nothing on her face changed but she seem how can I put it excited a shimmer of light shot over her eyes before she vanished I close my eyes again feeling it quicker than before I close my hands over my head looking up I barley caught it I move letting go she looks at me for a second blade still out then grabs for something behind her back vanishing I close my eyes feeling the intent to kill in front of me and behind me I open barley grabbing the knife in front of my face I turn quick knocking her sword away with the knife I pant watching it fly and land on the ground I look I'm about to hit red but still I toss the knife to the ground looking at her "are you satisfied yet" I ask curiously she falls to her knees bowing "sorry sensei I was just curious" I growl scratching the back of my head "so does that mean you give up" she nods "yes I'm done sensei thank you" I nod "any time" I feel my guts twisting and head screaming in fear I'm glad I can put up a front like this "so who's next" I ask looking at the board "someone named Pyrrha " I look "and its not a fight like normal its a game of " I sigh sitting down at the table "Chess" I move my pawn wow this is so action packed he did mention by mention he left a sticky note in one of the files that there be fights that weren't fights but this is just I again sigh smiling I know this girls a great fighter and is smart although I've play thousands of games of chess against computer players at first it seem like there was no way to beat them but as I figure things out I found ways around the move's "so why did you come to beacon" she asked me I don't have a reason to lie but the same goes for the truth I'll give a little information be vague "I need to get stronger for personal reasons so I plan on becoming a huntsman so I can" she nods taking her move I move my pice looking at the bored I just have to follow her pattern "you don't seem to use a specific weapon may I ask why" I shake my head "I just don't use it there's a certain problem with it that make it more of a hindrance to use" I watch her make her move closely "so you've taken up fighting with random weaponry" she ask I shake my head pointing to my head "I fight using this" "I saw that the last fight you've got a very good head butt" I sigh "not the head but I think of ways to win quick and easy even if I cause myself a little harm in the process it always matters about the end result".

It's been about thirty minutes I've kept a few moves to myself not using them yet but setting them up I move my rook in the line with my other rook and my bishop and knight are in place her king is a few squares down from the pawn she hoped in front of "can I ask you what's the most important thing in combat" she ask "thats easy" I say moving my knight other knight in front of the king "strategy " I say she looks confused "thats good but what about skill and teamwork" I smile as she takes my king "skill may play a small part but rush someone with skill against enough people who know little to nothing and skill goes down the drain no you can crush skill and teamwork as long as there strategy teamwork doesn't even have to be there I let you take that knight if you notice I had enough tries to stop you kill the thing trying to kill my knight or move it out of harms way but I didn't" I say with a smile "but he was your friend he serve you right" she seems a little more serious I nod "even so" I put move my queen taking her last bishop "when the turn out of a friend dying is greater than the turn out of them surviving can prove a turning point in any type of conflict " "yeah but they were your friend" she says moving her king out of harms way from one of my pawns I nod "of course he was but does that matter" I move my pawn again this time she takes my queen "all friends" I say to her moving the pawn one more time and grabbing the queen I set her down "can be replace" I smile "checkmate" she looks at the bored she was boxed in by the queen rooks and bishops "from the moment you can't make the choice and become a leader you bare the burden of having to leave someone behind to protect the lives of a thousand more even if its just a group is it fair to get them kill so you can save someone your not even sure will live or you can reach" I shake my head "but before you mark me off as bad" I point to the one missing knight then one pawn "I'll always take my chances at bringing them back myself" I stand up tossing the king pice in the air and putting back down when it vanish with the other pieces "who's next " I look seeing the next one was a group of three " I sigh looking at the two sitting with me the silver haired girl and a excited girl I've seen her before with a mellow guy green shirt I didn't look into her file much wasn't much what caught my eye was how one of the people who left a comment had put down I think my ears are bleeding after talking to her.

I figure we were doing a fight now that we've done a weird one but we ended up with this instead I sighed looking at the board "you'll answer the question what come on the boar or D once you've hit send you cannot change it if you get it right you gain a point if you get it wrong you sit at the number your at" I look at the question reading it over and over "what product is very commonly bought " I look "fish weapons dust paint" I mark of a and d looking at the two I remember only hearing about dust once and from my understanding you make your own weapon so I pick C sending it in I look my screen turns green and I get a point next to my name on the board one point for silver girl and one point wait I stop looking she got it wrong I look over she picked A why would everyone be buying fish " I think of the question again what product is commonly bought my answer sounds weird maybe she's going with logic I find out after the next three question that's wrong she keeps picking a for some reason I'm tied with silver hair girl who doesn't seem to even think about the question just answers them I look at the next question "what is a fanus" I flinch the fuck is that I think to myself looking "a person a thing a person with animal parts a mouse" I look at the answers a person and thing sound of but so does a mouse but someone with animal parts seriously I close my eyes linking things together I look around everyone seems angry that I can't figure it out is it a simple question I sigh clicking C the screen turns green I feel a mental face palm coming "seriously " I say quietly slamming my head into the table I look the girl who always click A got it right but silver hair pick B was it a slip of the finger or maybe she seriously didn't know I shrug it off I'm ahead with thirty seconds.

the next two question fly by I keep the lead but she doesn't miss anymore question's "this last question is worth ten points" she's only one behind me dammit "what is the name of the two teams that beat the large creatures during team selection " I sit there I had fallen asleep so I have no idea I growl looking silver doesn't seem to know either but the other girl puts down the answer quick taking the lead on both of us I growl looking down "RWBY/JNPR, SMAL/JNPR, CLDR/SMAL, CLDR/RWBY " I stare at the answers stopping the top students they got to be the ones that were on there so Pyrrha Yang an Weiss were one of them it went by the first letters this is stupid I know the answer but what if it isn't right then I messed up I won't be able to get strong enough and all my efforts are gone "well I can always help" I hear a small voice say my shadow rise a little under the desk "bind the contract and the answer will seem clear" I slam my hand on the desk "like hell" I yell quietly looking up crap I hit A without thinking I close my eyes opening them green I breath heavily laying back the timer's silver girl didn't answer she smiles giving me her death glare "I guess I lose this one" she extends her hand "yeah I guess" I shake it she stands up and starts to walk away I run after her "hey wait up" she stops "yes" she ask "why you pick a thing back there" I ask she smiles taking of her jacket I look amazed giant white wings shot from her back "because I don't consider myself to be a human" she says pulling it back on and walking away I sit there staring as a white feather with that clear glow floats down next to me I grab it holding it I nod turning walking back for the next fight.

I get on stage and a black hair girls already standing there is this one an actual fight I look around no weird decoration nothing I look a minute before it starts good I think to myself running off the and grabbing what Aria had given me putting them on I run back up a few seconds before it starts I look at her I feel something off about her its the same feeling I was getting about silver hair and claire I lift my covering it up the best I could before the timer starts I look at her once more before she vanishes she's like mary I remember now the training I did with mary and Claire they were both hour sessions but they helped I feel something but its not a killing intent I roll looking she misses vanishing again damn this is gonna be annoying I feel the intent again jumping I feel something pierce into my back did she I look she shot me I go rolling holding my chest where she shot I get up slowly "are you ok" I think I hear I shake it off "fine" I say quietly if its in my head I'll feel relive if its not they will I feel the intent again instead of dodging I turn kicking when I'm about to connect she splits I look down she's gonna slash I smile "I got it " I turn on what Aria gave me shooting up and landing a few feet away still hovering "your fast but you can't fly" I said to her looking at the shoe she gave me training with Aria really help to use these things she runs forward throwing her blade I doge she pulls back I here a shot and something hit me I get pull towards her she grabs her weapon jumping over me I look back she's gonna shoot again I think as the bullets fire into me again I fall to a knee looking I'm close to red dammit if this keeps up I sigh maybe I'll try this I lift my hand up firing the fire upwards hitting a water pipe steam fills the room I turn the boots on flying up I see a figure on one of the rafters I come from behind turning them of as I get higher than them bring my foot down she turns around blocking but the impact of the boot knocks her balance of and she goes falling towards the floor thats kind of a high drop dammit I shot to the ground catching her I jump back getting ready to fight again she looks at me for a second then gets ready again I don't want to use curse but I'm close to losing I think about it I got an idea I jump back hiding I can hear her moving she jumps from behind I turn around focusing all the fog in the room shoots towards holding her there I take a pice of the broken pipe aiming it at her "give" I ask her she shakes her head her blade goes spinning breaking her free.

I jump back looking around a blade comes shooting around wrapping itself around me I look she's holding me there I'm gonna hit red soon damn I look a pice of the broken blade I focus it shoots up knocking it out of her hands I spin out spinning it I throw it she doges I fire behind her grabbing her "sorry about this but this is the only way I can win" I aim us into a nosedive turning them back on we slam into the ground I roll from her looking were both in red I cough standing up slowly she was getting up slow I manage to get on my feet walking over "winner Talon" I look at her confused "you manage to get up first in a real battle whoever got up first had the chance to strike" I'd save time attack from the ground I shake my head focus not right now I walk towards her extending a hand she takes it "I'm sorry about that " I say to her "no its fine you were just trying to win the match although that was reckless" I nod "you were faster and had more skill than me even though I train to counter speed and figure out when someone's gonna strike I couldn't pick up very well on you I had to take a gamble that take one of us out in the process " I hear a small laugh "so you nose dive us into the stage " I shrug "was the best thing I could think of" actually I was planing on using the flames but I feel like the mist would suck it up and it wouldn't cause enough damage the only way was that way I sigh smiling "this is the last fight right who is it" I ask her looking "Ruby" I say quietly "I thought that was a team" goodwitch nods "thats there leaders name there team names spelled R.W.B.Y while her names spelled R.U.B.Y" I nod "makes sense " I say to her thinking about the file from what I know she got in the same age as me she was a special case because she aided in a fight against I stop she's the link he gave me if I can connect with the people she knows then I can get the information out of her about that group maybe her friends know about the groups themselves.

There was an hour between this fight to let me rest I also heard she been fighting some of the stronger guy's in the school wonder who but since she made it this far she must be like me I think to myself looking as someone walks into the door tripping and hitting the ground "hey ruby" Yang says "hi Yang" she says back I look down seriously you've got to be kidding me I stop thinking she was the one who lead them against that bird monster I guess it makes sense then never judge a book by its cover dammit but the book cover on this one is ripped up and has red stains on it I sigh thinking about it this is the last fight I've been restraining myself so far I can summon my gauntlet here it is the final stage of things I look over Aria Mary Claire and silver hair come in "I thought you guy's be studying or something for classes" I say to them "we're here to see the fight" Aria says "you haven't notice much but we've been here watching" silver hair says "Aria even threw you that sword during the middle of the fight" Claire says "I'm curious" Mary says I sigh of course you are "well I'll make sure to win then" I say to them walking up onto the stage she standing there already a scythe I think to myself why does it feel so familiar.

I sigh looking at the glove I don't have to bind the contract to turn on the gauntlet I just have to turn it on by putting in energy thats one of the reason I've been blocking so much to collect as much energy as possible I focus the energy the glove changes turning into the gauntlet I pull it down the blade comes out I put my arm up ready to fight but before I get serious she fires forward "oh my god what is that I've never seen it before what does it do how you make it did you make it what type of metals" I feel my head start to hurt as she speeds through her speech "I made this a few days ago" I say lifting it "and it'll be easier showing you than explaining " I say retracting the blade she seems excited I think I heard a squeal when I was walking to my side.

The match starts and she fires forward she's faster than the others I block but she swings up knocking away my block cutting me I growl pulling off the gauntlet it turns into the large blade it feels lighter than before I still hold it two hands behind me I run forward slashing she jumps over a gun shot and she fires at me swing her blade swords me I change my sword back into a gauntlet blocking she flips of managing to kick me I wipe the blood from my face charging forward she swings again I jump over thinking I got her but her blade hits the ground and she fires shooting towards me I feel the blade slam against my back I feel something other than pain an anger something flashes across my mind I see the woods I fall to the ground like now but instead of gauntlets I see demonic hands claws with a black aura wrapping around them they seem huge was I seeing some type of monster vision I stand up swing my hand she jumps back her weapon changes into a gun she fires I use some energy making the shield I manage to block some of the bullets but they pierce through slamming into me another flash I see a figure dressed in black cloak firing rounds into me or the beast I fall back growling I stand myself up opening my mouth I let out a roar jumping through the air I slash I open my eyes I'm in the air I look she blocks my blade flipping back she spins her weapon and it becomes a scythe again I shake my head these images are getting annoying is this one of the side effect of not using curse for an extended period of time I shake my head I'll use it if things become bad but right now I look were both still in green I need to focus on winning a clip drops to the ground she reloads her weapon then vanishes I look where did she I feel the pain in my side another flash the forest the figures moving way to fast for me to keep up its cutting me all over leaving deep wounds I fall to a knee breathing heavily I fall to the floor looking up growling at the figure it brings up the blade then brings it down my eyes open up again I'm standing there she's moving to fast for me to keep up she's leaving wounds in me I growl looking down "I won't let that happen to me" I lift my hand slamming it into my blade taking of the blade I slam my fist into my shadow feeling the burning sensation "tell you what sir I'll give you a little extra to handle this for giving such a bountiful amount on the house" I laugh grabbing her blade I look the curse is going up my arm and on my face even on my chest I push her away she flips aiming her weapon firing I follow the shadows instructions lifting my hands in front of me I swing them out like I would to open two curtains together a big wall of blue appears catching the bullets the wall vanishes I cock back my arm firing it a hand made of red energy comes out firing at her she doges cutting it up she fire forward more arms fire out from the aura shooting at her she brings back her weapon and starts to cut through all of them quick I shake my head curse drains your life force but if you feed on something else I won't get tired did all that blood give me the energy to withstand that.

She gets to me bringing down her weapon on my shoulder I fill my gauntlet up with energy hearing a clang on my shoulder I look she stumbles back the gauntlet grew larger covering up my right shoulder some of my chest and back I take it of it becomes the sword I bring it back taking all the energy I have extra and charging forward she does too I swing upwards and brings it down I see a flash of light as it clears I see the curse retracted back onto my arm I look her weapon was flipping through the air I aim the sword at her as I hear her weapon stab into the ground I look up there's a giant gash through the roof making it look like we had one of those opening roofs and it open only halfway it look more like that if it wasn't leading from the stage up the wall I look I'm back to full green and she's in yellow close to red I think all the energy went back in me I lower the sword it turns back into a gauntlet but its still longer than before I look at her "that was" I think she's about to run away screaming I did look like a monster for a couple seconds "amazing you were all like woosh slash boom and I was like cling bing pow " she started doing sound effects why was she so excited "and your weapon got all big and shiny and then look" she points to the cut in the roof "that was so cool" I back up a bit what is wrong with this girl I think to myself "right you want to hold it" I ask she squeals "I seriously can" I nod remembering a design I made on it "if I put enough energy to it I can fly on the sword since it shoots out the energy from the tip " she was trying to pick it up she got it up "can it do anything else" she ask she was awing over the other thing "I never tired it but I design it to turn into a gun" I said to her "thats awesome what else" she was looking at it hitting a button it turn back into a gauntlet "when its like this I can use the chain you can see wrap around my arm when its a sword to grapple and swing around " she aims the gauntlet firing the chain it hits the roof on top of us she goes flying up "so awesome" she comes down handing it back to me I feel myself lock up and the gauntlet turns into a glove again on my hand I fall to a knee "winner Talon" clapping comes from some of the students I sigh "did anyone tell you your an intense fighter" I ask her "no my dad told me that I should stop talking this one time and do my homework but I told I already did it and he said i've heard this before ruby rose are you lying to me and then" I think I lost my mind for a moment when the hell did I ask about her past I scream in my head I stop shaking my head "hey you where there when that plane thing those criminals were using took a girl" I say to her "a girl I think I remember they stole dust and stuff" I lower my head "I was there two on the front of the thing punching it" she looks at me a light seems to ring "I think I remember seeing you on there" she says shaking her head "no wait was that you" I sigh "yes that was" she nods "let me think about it I'll tell you if I remember anything " I nod "Talon" I extend my hand "Ruby" I nod "pleasure meeting you" I feel a weird anger and happiness when I shook her hand something was angry and something was happy that we got closer to this girl I shake my head again "now then Talon Ozpin would like a word with you about choosing a job" I nod "if you ever need help put up a job " I say to her think be smoother I think about what Yang did winking at her and walking away nailed it I think to myself.

Hey thats it for this one if you have any suggestion or and OC tell me I'll be happy to add them or change something to make the story more enjoyable like if I mess up spelling or you think it should be shorter or longer just ask or tell and I'll change it thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ozpin hands me a scroll I look it looks a little different than the other's i've seen "this one will allow you to look at the jobs that are posted and accept them there's a few easy one's some of the students need some help with study or buying certain things " I glare at him "I'm not an errand boy" I say to him "yes but there's no real mission's I can send you on since on one has any for the time being try getting closer to the teams figure out what jobs you'll do and job you won't" I nod looking at the list "alright someone need's me to do something right now I just click it" he nods "oh I saw your always wearing that glove put the scroll on it" I nod putting it on it sinks in "you can press a button and the screen will lift " I hit a button and a floating hud came up I click on one that said missions and a small arrow pointed out his office "just follow the arrow it'll give you the shortest route" I nod walking out he's a real asshole for some reason I think to myself quietly I look around some guy's standing there short green hair jacket and pants but nothing else no shoes no shirt nothing he actually was still better dress than me since I hadn't even put on the outfit they called a school uniform he walks towards me I move to the side to give him room to walk past but he moves in front of me I move to the right and he moves to I stop moving as he get close I move to the side quick then jump forward looking back I don't see him I sigh turning back "nice nice nice" I jump back he's in front of me "that was some nice foot work" he says he's next to my feet down looking at my shoes "but I have to say I hate your outfit " he spins around me again shaking his head "although you by yourself " he snaps his fingers "amazing have you thought about going nude" I shake my head "I sleep like that" wait why am I telling him this "hmm alright I think I have just the right thing for you and your positive your not going nude" I shake my head "perfect I'll find you when I'm done" he says before I can question him he's gone I lower my head that was annoying I think to myself turning and walking away following my arrow for the job.

I walk into an area that look like a dorm I walk forward looking this is the place I knock on the door and it opens "hi I'm the person who's suppose to help you on your mission" I say not looking up still reading the problem "thanks I needed someone to help me with some projects" I look up its puke boy "hey puke boy how you been" he looks at me "have we meet before "he ask "I'm worried if that triggers your memory of people but yes I've seen you around the school a few times good job becoming a leader and all" he nods "thanks so can you help" I nod walking in "what do we have to do" I ask he walks over handing me a list of things he needs "can you get theses for me you can get them in the city" I nod "sure doesn't sound to hard is there a ship soon" he shakes his head "no but I heard that you could help me from Professor Ozpin " I nod "don't worry about it I got this " I say to him turning from the door and walking out I lift the menu and the hud appears in front of me I add in the locations I need to go that seem to be close together a map appears marking the areas then close becoming an arrow again this thing is pretty high tech I jog out of the building looking around some guy with brown hair walks by me looking at the list "hey you mind if I look at that" he says almost going to snatch it from me I hop back "I'd rather you not sir if you could I'd like to do my mission and leave" he growls at me "alright kid after I see the list" he walks forward trying to grab it again I focus my energy forming the gauntlet I lift it at his face "come on really think I'd give it to you that easy" I say to him slashing low and cutting his belt his pants fall "have fun with that asshole" I say waving as I walk away "Talon" I look "oh Aria what's up " I ask she shows me a list "I'm doing a project as punishment for falling asleep in my class" I smile looking at the list "well it looks the same as mine why don't we go together " I ask her trying to seem genuine she smiles "sure but those boots I made for you might be out of fuel " I shrug taking out my sword "I can ride on this" I say I've never tried before and since there's no fuel I'll go into a free fall and the explosion I'll cause if I want to survive that one might destroy more than a city block "alright then" she walks over pushing me on the sword and standing on it "it seems large enough" she says with a smile I focus putting the fire into my feet then into the sword the sword marking light up and it lifts from the floor I look it seems since I'm the one producing energy I can link myself to it I might be able to link her "stand straight and hang on this is the first time holding two people" first time even doing this "hang to what" she thinks about it "sorry that sounds stupid" she grabs my waist hugging it alright baby steps shouldn't be that hard the sword shoots forward at a super quick speed I hear a scream behind me as we fly I look back she seems to be freaking out think what would the right thing to do be I sigh "hold tighter" I say to her she looks at me as I look at the hud coming from the sword we should be there in a few minutes I look at her smiling "as long as your close I won't let anything happen to you" she looks down nodding hey her head on my back I feel the swords energy increasing as it picks up speed I look at the hud focusing on flying this thing it might end badly if she's not making contact to me its hard enough linking myself but her I have to feel like she's something close to me I see the arrow pointing down so we take a dive down.

we drop a little slower than I thought but I think the sword picked up on the whole lets try not to die thing in my head and decided to be nice to its master I let her hop of first then get of myself getting rid of the energy in the sword then changing it back into a glove I sigh thats tiring I look at her "so what do you want to grab first " I ask she looks at her list "we both need one of these we might want to get the light stuff first so we can leave with the heavy things" I nod "thats a good idea" I say to her with a smile we walk around for awhile grabbing different things we need "how are you gonna hold onto me while your carrying that" I ask her smiling "well we could try" I find myself vaguely listening I look over to the side I see someone I think I know there walking down the street I look for a couple seconds more seeing there face I feel myself get tense its her "hold my stuff I'll be right back" I say to her running forward "hey wait" I yell as I get close she turns around but a arm wraps around her jumping through the air onto a roof I growl jumping onto the sword and shooting up onto the roof landing "LET HER GO" I roar they turn around there's more than one person there with the two "well well if it isn't the idiot who broke the glass on my brand new plane" I growl at the man "fuck you give me her and I'll let you die quickly" I say to him lifting the sword and charging forward another sword come swinging in I smash into it with mine we hold there for a second "it's been awhile kid" I look its the boy he grins kicking me back I roll locking up "no matter how fun its been I gotta say " the man aims his cane at me I growl running forward yelling as I run forward he smiles at me saying "your pretty annoying " I didn't expect the cane to fire something that strong at me in a flash I felt myself fly back I could smell the burning flesh and cloth as I flew through the air my eyes fading in an out as I fall towards the edge of the roof and continue flying I barley see them turn and start to walk towards there plane damn I think to myself again they manage to stop me again they did this damn dammit she waiting I can't let her go like this "take it" I yell out my shadow lifts "what do you mean "bind it with the blood leaking from me now I don't care right now let me up" I yell my shadow smiles at me "with pleasure sir.

POV:?

The group turns to walk away but the boy with the sword stops smiling the group gets into the plane but the boy he turns around blocking Talon's sword "**BASTARDS"**he growls **"I'm gonna kill you"**he roars slashing the boy laughs "thats what I like to see come on give me everything you got" he says jumping at Talon he growls once more lifting his arm the red arms shoot out grabbing at the boy who pulls back his sword throwing it the sword spins through cutting off the arms as the sword gets close the boy appears punching Talon and grabbing his sword doing and upward slash Talon blood shoots up then falls back down covering his face and body the curse appears all over "**I'LL KILL YOU I WON'T...I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY"** talon grabs the boy by his head slamming against the ground once he was on top he brought down his fist that glowed black the ground crack but the boy in the hood only smiled his eyes turning a brighter red "thats it show me it all" he kicks Talon from behind standing up he grabs his sword blocking Talons sword talon flips through the air lifting his sword it begins to suck in the energy around it he brings it back "**I HOPE I GET TO SEE YOU HELL SO I CAN RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AGAIN"** he launches towards the boy who laughs running forward "yes this is what I excpet from someone who plans to take me on" he roars he charges his own sword excitement on his face.

The two stand there they turn towards each other blood shoots from both of them but Talon falls to a knee as cuts appear all over his body the boy raises his sword but stop freezing for some reason "looks like your bodies giving on you" a woman comes out of the plane the three are the only one's on the roof the plane still there the woman walks forward wearing a black hood as she gets close she draws a scythe aiming it at Talon who growls at her "**DAMMIT I STILL COULDN'T SAVE YOU" ** she stops looking at him "your a demon be quiet" Talon looks up tears in his eyes "**PLEASE IF YOU COULD TELL HER I'M SORRY" **the woman is shocked by his response to his demise as he smiles at her tears still in his eyes she seems to be confused looking at him "you need me to tell someone something" he nods "**A GIRL" **he roars out like he's a dying animal she nods at him but she still doesn't understand.

"What would you like me to say" she ask lowering her weapon the boys feature become more normal as the curse drains from him "**Tell her the only moments I was happy and the only time I could truly smile** was with her" he says before the lock in his body held him there she nods "very well I shall tell her" she says lifting the blade the boy grabs her hand shaking his head "he's my kill" he says "get stronger kid don't become a monster yet because then I'll have to be a hero" he says turning the woman looks at the Talon leaning down she lower her hand stops pulling up quick then going the rest of the way petting his head "you rest fight those demons and maybe one day you'll be able to atone for the sins you've caused" she turns and walks onto the ship Talon watches angry sad defeated as the ship takes of he turns off curse standing himself up he drags himself down the roof down a ladder on the side walking towards Aria "I got a call a ship arriving soon they'll take us" she gets a good look at him his tattered shirt is almost gone she runs over to him looking at the rest of him most his clothes are destroyed deep cuts in cover his body yet no blood on him other than on the fragments of his clothes he falls to a knee holding himself up with his sword "sorry about that I got in a little fight" she shakes her head "in no way does this look like a little fight" she says "don't worry" she says lifting her hands his cuts start to close "my body will close the cuts" he says she shakes her head "even if you had a fast healing system inside you you'll bleed out" she says he laughs "maybe but not from the blood on the outside" he says with a smile was he trying to be optimistic she thinks to herself "the ship will be here soon" she says he nods shaking as he stands up "sorry for letting you see me like this" he says with a small smile looking down his eyes seem void off life for some reason she says to quietly to herself as she helps him towards the ship.

POV:Talon

I keep to myself on the ship the other students who had left and gone into the city stare at me I don't really mind I do look like a bum who lost a street fight for some meat on the ground to some dogs I lean back looking outside I can't believe I let them get away again I can't win against them there to strong I can barley win a fight at school how am I gonna win against someone who shows no sympathy even with all that power from curse even when I was almost on the edge of losing it and killing him he still one with only one wound on him one showing wound while he manage to slash into my body thousands of time over I was at there mercy back there ready to be kill to give her my last words if it wasn't for that mans ego of us being rivals of a sort I'd be another statistic of death in this world and any other even after they left if Aria hadn't been there I might have not healed fast enough and lost enough blood to go into shock or die I shake my head no I made it I can keep training maybe find some leads all I know is even in these idiotic mission of being someone helper I can find a big clue to my ultimate goal I lean forward hands together holding my face up and concealing the lower half I look around me these people train to be warrior's maybe for a while I should focus on that become stronger like before it might drop itself right into my hands maybe more jobs and I can find somethings out I nod I'll send them into check mate I say to myself even if I have to sacrifice myself in the process.

We get of the ship I wave goodbye to Aria heading back to the blonde kid I look seeing the kid from before he looks at me smiling "oh your going nude now I see and I had just finish my clothing for you" he says grabbing me he hands me cloths "go ahead put them on" I nod walking into the bathroom and putting them on when I get back out he has a large mirror out "tell me what you think " I look at myself the blade had given me a good shave I look alot cleaner than before as well Aria healing got rid of the scars on me and my hair was cleaner because I rinse myself off in the bathroom and the blade had cut some of it making it spiked the edge of m hairs and shorten me up from the longer length I had. I'm wearing a black pair of pants with some black shoes on a white shirt with a black jacket that had a large patch for some reason "go on change your weapon into a sword" I look at the glove changing it into the gauntlet and turning it into the over sized sword I put it in the back and it fits he claps "perfect perfect I thought it fit" he says hugging me "your perfect for my art " he says "I'll make you new things if you ever need them just call me" I nod "your name then" he nods "Alexander Sloan" he takes a bow "at your service" I nod "thank you for the cloth " I say after putting my rags in the garbage "of course any time like I said before now if you'll excuse me I need to be off " he again takes a bow quickly taking off I sigh have no idea what his problem is but its cool he help me out with the cloths problem I walk up to the door knocking the blonde boy opens up the door he looks at me "sorry I'm waiting for someone " he says closing the door I put my foot in it "it's me the guy helping you" he looks at confused "wow you look" he looks at me up an down "amazing" he says "I guess it true cloths really do make the man" he says laughing to himself I nod "right now project" he nods "right over here my teams not back yet so you can help me out in peace and quiet although the only reason it be so loud is nora the other two not as much" I nod "I've met her before the girl can make a person rip there ears off" he laughs "Jaune I don't remember telling you my name I nod "you hadn't Talon" I extend my hand he shakes "thanks for the help with this" I shake my head " no problem" I say to him focusing back to the project.

I sigh looking at the project we finish with the directions he gave me it was easy but understanding it I had no clue still when I had a chance I hit the books I stood up dusting myself of I open my hud checking of the mission Jaune open his scroll confirming it I nod at him "hey if I'm ever in trouble do I I mean can I ask for your help" he looks at me serious I nod at him "it's my job you can consider me apart of your team for all I care" I say to him he nods extending his hand "thanks again" I nod going for the shake but he trips I grab his hand pulling him up "thanks " he says I nod turning towards the door going to open it but it opens by itself I look seeing three people I move out of the way of them looking I've seen two of them before but not the guy I nod and so does he as he walks past I look at Pyrrha who seems to be glaring at me must be from what I said last time I smile back walking out I sigh with relief looking at my next mission a larger mission this time I have to protect a thing of dust with someone I sigh the mission starts tomorrow but I'm suppose to report there and stick with them till the mission ends like he says I click the mission and the arrow appears pointing ahead is it really this close I wonder who I have to work with I knock on the door it slowly opens "I'm here for my mission for the night and tomorrow were going to be teammates" I say with a smile my eyes close I open them looking I feel a slight anger again for Ozpin.

"have we meet before" the girl in red looks at me curiously someone with yellow hair looks past "I think we remember someone like him" I sigh "if you only you could imagine" I say quietly I show my gauntlet "Talon" Ruby says surprised "you look different" I nod "I had time to clean up I guess " I smile they open the door the rest of the way I walk in looking around "make yourself at home since your our teammate and all" Ruby says I nod leaning against a wall closing my eyes for a moment I imagine my old home sitting against the tree her right next to me or behind me holding onto me moving her hand through my hair as she hummed a song to me and her reality seem to slip away in those moments I smile to myself then shake out of it after a voice says something to me "would you mind getting out for a second we got to change and all" I nod walking to the window and climbing out I hop down the boots with the remaining gas let me sit there I look there's a guitar sitting there I grab it plucking the strings playing the only song I know I sit out for a couple minutes playing it I have my eyes close I remember she sat there so long teaching me I feel myself come to tears for a second then wipe them away like hell I'd let myself go into tears I continue to play looking who would leave a guitar sitting there I think to myself knocking the thought out of myself I hear something "ok where done" I hear ruby voice increasing the gas so I don't hover I shoot up landing in the room I move back to the corner and look over to someone who had just sat down next to me "were you the one playing" she ask me I think her name was blake I nod "wow really thats awesome" Ruby sits down next to him "alright then romeo play us a song" Yang says sitting down I look the girl name Weiss seems rather annoyed "none of us heard him playing he probably has the guitar with him because he thinks it makes him look cool" I sigh shaking my head I start to play the vivd image plays in my head as I sit there against a wall or the tree playing waiting for her or playing so she can listen to me.

I stop playing opening my eyes I guess it must of been bad they were staring at me now "sorry about that I'm not a grade A player" I say with a smile they shake there heads "I think it was a beautiful song" Blake says "yeah good job romeo getting with the ladies must be a breeze for you " Yang says smiling "the song was nice I guess " Weiss says to me "yeah it was awesome where you learn to play" I feel myself tense up I have to work with one of them tomorrow so I might as well tell them I sigh "a girl had given me a guitar her father use to play that song for her every day so I ask her to teach me how to play the guitar since I worked alot I never had a chance to play and with my free time I didn't really come to it but she'd pull me aside every once in a while till I was good then I ask for the music for the song she gave them to me thinking I use them to practice I did but I manage to memorize the entire song and added on so I could let her enjoy a brand new version of it she cried the first time I played it I told her anytime she ask me every once in awhile it became a natural thing" I said with a small smile "what happen to her" I sighed I don't trust them enough yet "she left never said a word to me I went searching after her but people she knew told me that she didn't want to see me when I confronted her the persons he replace me with cut me down and the two took off " I said good lie make sure not to tell anyone your searching for a girl not actually trying to attend this school "is that why you return to the campus bloody and beaten up" I look blake show a picture of me I was on some small bit of news someone was recording some of the fight as me and the boy charge each other and we stood there I fell to the ground covered in blood the woman approach me but before it showed her weapon the person recording look away calling people his camera moved when he came back she pats my head stands up and walks away onto the plane" I look down damn the lie works here though "yeah I had seen her we tried to talk but you saw how that went" I said looking down "if it wasn't for a few action I'd be dead not talking to you guy's I guess I should be grateful for that but whatever there planning I want to stop I'll get stronger for that reason to protect the people who need to be and stop what ever there planning " I look up there nodding in approval I lower my head smiling I guess I'm a better liar than I thought I was.

After I my speech and playing for a couple more minutes I was left alone the ever so often batter shooting towards me or the small arguments between them I ignored it for the most closing my eyes and going to sleep but when my eyes open I got this feeling I try standing up but couldn't I looked over remembering something I said before a quiet voice whispers to me "good morning sensei" I really do hate this woman I think to myself quietly trying to move her but she won't holding onto me "sensei if you move you'll be cold" that shit again "I'll be fine you got to get out of this room before any of them notice you" I say looking they're still asleep "but sensei why you'd sleep with these girls when I can help when your cold myself" I feel myself lose the anger for a moment then it sparks back up "how did you even get in this room" I growl at her she points at the open window "how this room is far of the ground " I say to her she points to my other side "Aria not you to" she looks away "she convince me you were doing something and we needed to stop you" she says "how did you two even find out about this" I say to her "Claire saw and told me and I told Aria " Mary explains bluntly I growl standing up "then go out the same way" I say to them "I was suppose to leave in the first place but the doors lock and if I try to unlock it I hear them move around like they sense the door opening" Aria says I feel myself get angry but it subsides think about this quick I'll lose alot of the four of there respect if they wake up and two girls they probably never meet are sleeping to a member of there team who only a member till after tomorrow I sigh thinking a little more then snapping my fingers "I got it" I say to them pulling out the gauntlet and letting it become a sword I aim it outside ushering them on I ride out quietly then shoot towards the direction they gave me "your still interesting sensei" Mary says I feel the anger again but I smile "thanks but next time tell me before you do something like that" I say to them landing on floor next to the door of this building "here we are you two don't do something like this again alright" they nod "sorry about this Talon" Aria says I look at Mary who looks at me "are you sure you won't be cold" I lower my head a mental face palm again "no i'll be fine" I say smiling then lifting shooting back towards the room I was staying in for the night I land inside changing back the blade into a gauntlet than a glove I walk over to the corner looking a pillow and a blanket where there now long with a book and a glass of water I sit down grabbing the water and drinking it a log was on it a snow flake I think I grab the red blanket pushing up the red pillow and grab the book opening it and laying myself down I wonder who left this here Aria and Mary no I would have notice it before I left none of them are awake but I feel myself smile its nice to know not everyone in the world is out to kill you.

Hi thats it for this one if you have any suggestion or you just want to give your opinion on the story so far leave a review and tell me what you think if you got and OC or something along those line the same thing will work or just PM me and I'll see what I can do thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up this morning sound happy but at the same time a tense feeling shot through me something someone was messing my mind up while I was sleeping I wanted to look around but my body had been to tired to get up I yawn walking forward "so your the one who had the mission huh Ice Queen" I said mockingly to her as we walked Weiss glared at me turning around "just so were clear I don't like you the way you fight is sloppy your annoying and you suddenly cleaned yourself up" I shake my head "and" I ask her she turns walking forward "don't get in my way" she says I shrug "what ever you say Ice Queen" she turns back to me "and stop calling me that " she yells I smile "what I thought it match you" I said to her looking around "this place is kind of small" I say to her I sigh its nice "this place is a dump" I look back shouldn't have expected much from her but still at least I know I can rely on her in a fight I walk forward "hello" I yelled looking around "they should already be hear" I say sighing looking up to see a tree with some apples in it "hey have you eaten yet" I ask she looks at me "I was planning on doing so but we were running late for our mission thanks to you" I thought about this morning.

I had woken up and ran out to get food but ended up getting lost I wonder around seeing a mess hall I walk in everyone was sitting down eating already except Ice Queen at the time I had no idea she had been looking for me so we could go to are destination for our mission I walk through the line getting my food as I got towards a table where a few people where sitting I notice they were kind of being well not kind of being they were being dicks to this girl I look around sighing I walk forward I got it I say in my head as I pass by one of the guys go to knock my food from my hand I toss the tray in the air making it look like he had succeeded but it didn't go flipping through the air like he expected it just flew I walk towards the table sitting down "I'd move from there" I say to one of them they look up the tray smack them over the head I grab one of the sides to make sure it didn't tip I notice the person food they were messing with was already on the floor I slide it over to them standing up "but " I grab the milk walking forward I look back they're looking angry I smile tossing up the milk "so you think your a smart guy huh" one of them ask I grin "if I'd have to be honest I'm ten times smarter than you if I had no brain" I said to the they growled "your gonna take all four of us on" one of them ask I smiled lifting my hand turning my glove into my gauntlet "yeah I do but since I like to have the biggest odds in any situation I'd like to know when you stop playing hide and seek with me" I say she falls down looking at me her silver hair flows behind her "so you notice me then" I nod "I was expecting more from you but you gave me hints any ways" I say pointing to the milk in her hand she smiles "always the observant one " she says with that death glare and small smile.

I look back the guys seem ready for a fight still I look at her "so how do you want to deal are you in or out" I ask her she smiles "I wouldn't have showed myself if I was out" she says I nod looking at them "oh Sensei" I look its Mary again with Aria the two smile waving at me "hi guys" "Talon have you seen" I look Claire was standing there "so thats where you went I was worried about you" claire says to the silver hair girl who sighs in response "so what's going on" Aria ask looking at the guys who seem less ready now I shrug "nothing much just playing around" I say smiling at her she nods "oh look your fully cloths again" I look back "Alexander hows it going" he sighs "not well I'm off today for my work " he says looking at the people who stood next to us "and who are these piles of meat" he ask sounding annoyed by there presence "something we were about to take care of" he nods "do you mind if I join in taking care of messes like this is something thats gets me back on my work" I sigh "sure if you want" "hey Talon when did you get here" I look "hey Ruby Yang Blake" I smile how many people at once "well I was" I look there already leaving I sigh "nothing I was doing nothing" I say with a smile "right well do you want to sit with us " Ruby ask "since your a teammate right now I mean you don't have to be a teammate to sit with us Jaune Pyrrah Ren and Nora always sit with us but" I lift my hand smiling "I'd love to" I say she nods "alright then" I look over Aria and Mary are talking with Claire and the silver hair girl is already walking away "idiot" I look over at an approaching white haired girl Alexander side steps and walks away waving at me a sign of good luck I look at the girl "we got to go the mission " I think about it dammit I'm getting to close to these people "right the mission " I say to her "we got to go now" she says turning and running I look at her with amazement why the hell didn't we just take the sword I think to myself running after her "what about food" Ruby ask I run past she goes spinning "next time " I say waving and running after the Ice Queen.

I smile sighing "good times" I say she growls at me "what you know how long I was searching for you" she said I laughed "how you not bump into me we came from the same room" I said kicking the tree it shakes and three apples fall down I catch two grabbing the other one with my mouth I toss her one grabbing out the apple swallowing what I had eaten felt good I look at the fresh fruit it look pretty good I smile at her she sighs taking a bite "thanks" she says I nod leaning against the shack I hear something slam inside the track I look inside seeing a boy sitting there cap on and a blue dirty shirt covered up by overalls he stands up nodding with a smile plastered on his face "hi there names Oliver pleasure to meet cha I nod extending me hand he smiles grabbing it and shaking he extends his hand to Weiss who looks at his hand shaking her head no he looks at his hand laughing "I get that alot the short red haired boy says with a chuckle "well your here to help with the dust movement right" I nod he smiles "thanks for that ever since dad got sick he hasn't been able to move around so much" I feel a weird sensation "when your dad get sick " I ask the boy turns to me "about a eight months ago he use to be a hunter but quit when mom died " I nod grabbing the boy and hugging him "hey don't worry about it were gonna help with this dust thing then I'll help your father" I say to him I feel there hands wrapping around me "thank you" I hear I smile letting them go backing up "no problem kid so what do you need us to do" he pulls out a case showing me the containers of dust they were a whole bunch of different colored ones I look at him then her "is this alot" I ask "its worth alot" he says "and it should be cared for properly" Weiss says I nod "is the handcuff on you and the case so no one can try to grab it and run" he nods "alright then is there anyone else who'll be with us " I ask "my dads men don't come to help since he sick and I use the extra money that we use to pay them with to pay his medical bill so they don't come around to often two do but there dealing with something else right now so I can't call them this seem like the only thing I could do" I nod "what do you think partner" I say to her "for the day were partners" she says "and what happen to Ice Queen" I smile "you want me to start up again" I ask she shakes her head "I'd rather you not" I smile "good then lets get going".

We were dropping it off pretty far of from where we were to a place where it be safe or at least were are job be done and this kid can get the money to pay for his dad's medical bills I look at him he sees me looking and turns away shrugging it off as him not wanting to talk right now we continue to walk "hey partner" I say to her she looks over "what is it" she ask "I think were being tailed" I say to her she looks over her shoulder to see the guys I was talking about who again when she looks back hide themselves she goes for her weapon "that might be a bad idea" I say to her "what why" she ask "because we don't know how many are there yet if we attack now they'll have the upper hand and might go after the kid" I say to her she thinks it over for a second "fine but if we have to stop and fight and there's to many you get to stay and fight" she says turning away and continue to walk I hear oliver laugh then turn to continue walking I sigh walking a little faster to catch up "hey mr" I look shaking my head "Talon and this I forgot to mention is the Ice Queen here to kill anyones good time" I feel a glare behind me but it got the boy laughing and I had a little smile on my face so thats what matters "in all seriousness though her name is Weiss but what did you want to say" he nods looking at me "you look like you could take down a Beowolf but you don't seem to have a weapon with you I can see hers but what do you use" I look back they don't seem to be there "I'll show you" I lift my hand showing him the glove "thats it" he says "I can do this" I say lifting my hand a rock comes flying towards up and floats in front of my hand "but in a fight that not be useful" I smile "that is true thats when I use this" I lift my hand again concentrating the fire appears "so your a caster" he says I shake my head "thats about all I can do unless I do a few other things before hand " he nods "but is that your serious weapon" I laugh "alright I guess I got no choice" I lift my hand again this time the glove turns into my gauntlet "wow thats amazing how you do that" I shrug "when I don't want to lug this thing around I change it into this light thing" I say with a smile turning it back into a glove "but then why do you have that big patch on your back" he ask "over sized sword" I say with a smile "is it in the shop getting repaired" I look at him confused "shouldn't I be repairing it myself" I ask "if your weapons damaged to much or over a certain level you should take it to someone with more experience " I look "wow partner good explanation " I say with a smile she shakes her head ignoring my remark "lets just get moving " she says I nod laughing while walking.

As we reached the area we were suppose to be we notice alot more of them "how far from here " I ask "maybe another fifteen minutes" I nod looking back they were walking towards us now "um Talon" I look "what's up Oliver " I look seeing a group of people in front of us "hand over the kid and nothing happens to you two got it" I look at him lifting my gauntlet "like I give a damn about what you say I already took everything in this situation in" I say to them they laugh "oh really " he says snapping his fingers more guy's come out of the wood work smiling holding swords and guns I turn make the blade come out of my gauntlet aiming my arm up so I could see behind me they were getting closer now I sigh "what was our deal again" I ask her lifting my gauntlet from my arm it turn into my over sized blade "what are you talking about" I look around "well I can take these guy's or take them long enough for the kid to get the money and you two to get away " one of them charges I move smacking them with the handle of the blade in the back of the head "there's no time for me to explain" I say I smile "I'll make don't worry about it" she nods running forward forming that circle jumping over them and running holding Oliver's hand as they ran "we got to go after" I jump landing in front of them "sorry to inform you but thats not happening" I say stabbing my hand and punching down into my shadow my shadow wrap itself around my arm then let go the curse showing up on my arm I smile spinning the blade and aiming it at them "I'm gonna have fun with you guy's but before we start" I start then smile "I'll give you the choice to walk away" one of the ones in the front growled running forward "don't be so cocky you little shit" I pull my sword back slashing it hits deep into there stomach "I didn't send them away because I didn't think we couldn't win" I say with a smile the man falls to the ground I swing my sword to the side the blood goes on the wall "I did this because I didn't want them to see me fight like this" I say running forward at them mob.

POV:?

Talon charges slashing into the group using the blue aura coming from the curse to blow them away with a stream of water that covered the ground he lift it the blade stabbing it into the ground "lets hope I don't put to much energy into this" he says with a smile the yellow aura coming from his arm shoots into the sword causing electricity to flow through the water zapping a large portion of them and knocking them out "bastard" five of them run forward Talon lets them get some swings in that cut him but barley since he was still dogging he smiles "at least now I'll be able to go back and say they got some hits on me make you look not as pathetic" he swings the sword so its flat it hits the five making them go flying back "no way is this worth it" one of them screams running "just stay far even his powers got to have a maximum reach" he smiles nodding "of course they do but" he spins the blade it becomes thinner and changes shape "with this I can hit you pretty far" he aims the rifle firing the shots of energy from his arm into the bullets they explode different types of explosions every time but there biggest thing is the formed bullets they go trough a mans side then explode making him go running "very good" a woman says walking forward two swords on either side she smiles "but I'm guessing your done warming up with these small fry's " he nods at the woman who takes a bow "Lucifer Valentine at your service" Lucifer says Talon shrugs "I could care less I got to get rid of this extra energy now if you want to fight fine but lets make it quick" she laughs "of course but I'll make a deal instead" Talon nods "well leave but you have to let us go there's a problem where your two little friends went and I came to deal with it theses guys wouldn't have been able to handle it even though there my personal army you could say" she sighs "they'll leave but you help me with the problem there" Talon walks forward looking at the woman sighing "fine then" he says focusing energy into the sword "hold on well be there in a second" he says "what do you mean" Talon smiles "just wait a second and you'll find out".

Weiss and Oliver had already gotten to the area before Talon had even broken through the line of men in his way the two were face with something worst though "thank you sir" he says as he handed the cards turning to Weiss who was looking in the way Talon was "are you worried" Oliver ask "of that idiot no " she says angry Oliver smiles "it ok Talon is one of those people who catches people eyes" Oliver says with a smile "how would you know you don't even know him" Oliver smiles shrugging "lucky guess" the two stop talking as Weiss pushes Oliver out of the way jumping back herself A person standing on a huge Ursa look towards them smaller ones behind "how they get inside" Oliver says Weiss doesn't ask question fixing herself as she draws her weapon charging one of the small Ursa's run forward her blade glowing red she cuts fire explodes at the Ursa making it go rolling as it slowly vanished two more ran forward Weiss stabs her sword into the ground the ice stabs into the two of them they vanish she sighs looking back Oliver looking at her with awe for a second then stops terror on his face she turns the large Ursa with the person on there back smashes through the ice knocking back Weiss she goes rolling standing up the Ursa close her in she thinks to herself she could jump using her air step and escape but then she'd have to leave Oliver since he was to far away she shakes her head continuing to think she can't think of anything but she knows the big one stands the biggest threat she charges it her blade glowing she goes to slice into it but it did a fade away moving back then coming forward smacking her she loses the grip of her and it goes rolling behind her towards Oliver who's shocked fear strikes into his face Weiss looks back to the sword crawling backwards to reach she looks the Ursa charges forward large mouth open ready to bite she turns her head blocking with her hands "hey partner need someone to come in at the last moment and save you" she opens her eyes looking Talons blocking the Ursa with his blade he pushes and the Ursa stumbles back "your late" she growls at him he chuckles "heros always show up late its a rule" he looks back "don't cry either" he says looking at the girl who seem on the verge of tears "I know that was terrifying partner but still it ruins your whole Ice Queen look and then you lose that special cuteness " he says looking at the small Ursa who were now busy with Lucifer who was dogging them he walks forward extending his hand "come on we don't got time for this fight now complain later" she looks at him then looks at the hand taking it he smiles pulling her up "I've got a plan" he says to her whispering it quick she nods "and by the way princess" Talon says to her smiling "were partners don't be afraid to call me if you need help" she growls looking away "like I'd ever need your help and were partners for a day" she says he chuckles "but" he stops looking at her as she grabs her sword "if I'm in trouble I expect you to be on time" he smiles "for you i'll make an exception" he says as the two charge at the big Ursa.

The run towards it dogging the rubble being thrown by the thing "you ready" he ask she nods "alright then me first" he jumps in the air the Ursa throws a large pice of metal at him he lands on it running across it he lifts his sword back the blue aura on his arm he slash covering the beast in water as he got close kicking it the monster shakes it face looking around for Talon "now " he yells landing behind her she already running towards it stabbing in front of it the ice appears shooting onto the ursa Talon turns his boots on firing towards the frozen Ursa the person on top of it jumps back landing on a wall Talon sword glows purple as he rams his sword inside pushing hard the sword goes through the ice shatters along with the Ursa the small one's that remain try to run but Lucifer throws two of her swords stabbing two of the four running forward using her other swords she cuts into the two others that fall to the floor vanishing like the others Talon looks at the cloaked person aiming his sword "your move" he says the person hops down walking towards them "you have the same ability" a feminine voice says behind the cloak he looks at her confused "what do you mean" he ask she looks at him confused showing him the marking on her arm "the curse" he says quietly "where did you get this" he says to her she shakes her head jumping back onto the wall "meet me again when your alone" she says vanishing as she jump back behind the wall he sighs sitting down another mystery on hand he thinks to himself shaking his head looking at the two "well mission accomplished " Weiss says Talon shake his head "no not yet" he walk over to Oliver "I think this might be enough for doctors to help your father if its not enough tell me" he had grabbed all the cards he could as he was fighting the men Oliver eyes widen "is it enough" he ask Oliver who grabbed him crying "thank you" Talon laughs hugging the boy back "it was nothing I promised I'd help and I have no need for those card things anyways" remembering trying to use them the first time shaking his head "thank you Talon" he leans forward kissing talon he jumps back "what are you doing" he yells at Oliver "I'm sorry I'm just so happy I feel like I lo-" Talon shakes his head "no wait come on were both you know" Talon shakes his head "not that I have a problem with that it just I don't go that way" Oliver look at him confused "oh I forgot my caps still on along with the wrapping around me because of my injuries " Oliver says laughing taking of his cap his hair flows from his head going to the middle of his back "wait your a " Oliver smiles "of course I was you didn't notice till now since I'm in my working clothes huh" she says with a smile.

Talon had his head hung low the entire time "I can't believe I didn't realize Oliver was a girl" he said Weiss sighs "get over it not like your gonna see her again " he shrugs "maybe not but" he smiles "you were pretty angry after words why" he asked smile still plastered on his face Weiss growls "because thats no way to act in public " Talon laughs leaning back "of course" he says "your just angry because Oliver turn out to be a girl instead of a cute boy" he says with a laugh "so your saying she's a cute girl" he thinks about it "I guess the whole cute thing almost lost itself when I found out she was a she but still it was cute how she fawned over us like that" "us " Weiss ask "you were amazing out there I wouldn't be surprised " he extends his hand "I hope we can work again partner" stopping "sorry I guess where not partners huh" he smiles "since the missions over that reminds me" he lifts his hand lifting the hud clicking on the mission "can you say the missions over since were finished with it" she nods hitting the button "so now were officially not partners huh Weiss" he says sitting down "who said you could call me that" she ask him sitting next to him "that be me but if you prefer I can go back to Ice Queen " she sighs "no its fine" she says with a small smile edging towards her face "I'd prefer it if you called me Weiss" they stop he looks up "where here" he says standing up looking at her.

POV: Talon

I smile at her "well then Weiss I'll see you around don't be afraid to call for another mission I'm always willing to help" she rolls her eyes "right so you can do something indecent in public again" I laugh "of course next time I'll be on my best behavior" she nods "I hope so" she turns around I smile "you know if you say it like that your pretty much saying you'll be looking forward to us working together again " I say she looks back for a second "maybe but then again the chance is low huh" I smile "looking at it with statistics its low" I say she nods "but lucks usually on the losing side " she says then walks of I smile "well I guess I can look at that as something of an accomplishment " I say sighing I here a chime and the hud opens it self I look "a field trip tomorrow interesting" I say quietly turning towards the guest room I'd be stuck in for the night and walking forward.

I manage to wonder around seeing some figure I've seen before "hey a Jaune what's up" I say smiling and waving he looks at me "oh hey hows it going" wheres the shooting confidence this guy usually shooting I think to myself quietly "it's just I've been having problems" I nod "what type" I ask he shakes his head "its not your problem" he says I shake my head "listen" I say to him looking up "if this has anything to do with fighting or things like that believe in yourself I wouldn't believe myself a while back thinking I be in a place like this where here for a reason no matter how we got here we came here for our fate's to line up we even got to meet each other were friends I guess you could say although not much times past I want you to think of someone that you can rely on and " I walk forward smiling "you got alot more balls than anyone else I've seen in this school" I say to him Jaune looks at me with a smile "thanks but uh you sure about me having the most" I nod at him "come on kid your always shooting with this confidence when I see you no matter what the situation " I pat him on the back "besides a little training and you'll probably be better than alot of the guys i've seen here" I say walking with him "I need some help getting some wasp in a box" I shrug "that should easy" I say to him "why " he ask turn on curse "show me the nest" he points to it I aim my hand freezing it then moving it laying it down without touching it "wow that was" I smile "I only put a thin layer of ice so they'll thaw out in a hour or so" he nods "thanks " I nod "anytime" I walk him back toward his dorm "I'll see ya later" I nod "don't forget your confidence " he nods "I won't" I turn around walking out of the building "oh Talon" I look over seeing claire and silver hair.

I sit there talking to them "oh I never figured out who's team did you end up on" claire smiled like it was obvious but silver haired sighed "Aria's and Mary's " I nod "awesome you guy's getting along" I ask claire nods while silver hair kind of looks away "you two seem close" I say to the two "oh where cousin's " claire says I nod "really silver hair" I say to her "why do you always call her that " Claire ask "I think I might have said it once or twice but not alot I just never learned her name" "Scarlet you never told him your name" Scarlet drops her head "why would I you'll drop the boom anyways" she says with a smile on her face "oh sorry" Claire says I laugh "so you guy's go to the same building then come on I'll walk you" I stand up the two nod following me as we reach the front I stop the two look back "you can come in if you like" Scarlet says I shake my head "no its fine I'm tired anyways" the two nod I turn walking to the front of the building where I was supposed to be only to hear groaning I look up "Aria still stuck in flight lesson" I say to her cutting the branch she stuck on and catching her "put me down I don't want to talk your being mean" she turns her head from me wow mature I sigh letting her go she hits the floor hard "ow why you do that" I smile "you ask me to" I say she grumbles standing up "here " I say grabbing the bag she dropped "I'll carry these for you" she nods walking back towards the building I wave to her after she grabs her bags and walk to my building I get inside walking towards my hall "oh Talon" I look seeing Alexander "I need you to try some things for me" I nod smiling.

As I try on the clothing for him I feel myself almost fall asleep yawning as I try it on "I know it is something to yawn at I'll try harder next time this work was no good" I shake my head "I love your work Alexander just tired I guess" he nods "sorry I had no idea " I shake my head "I'll walk you to the front" he nods following me back to the front I wave to him turning around " professor Ozpin wants to see you" goodwitch says to me I nod walking with her to his office a building over I listen to him talking about more mission and how I should attend more classes and such but it starts to drain out as I fall asleep I listen nodding and shaking my head to what he says "so will you attend more classes " "I guess I got no choice its a school" he nods "good well it's getting late you should get some rest for tomorrows field trip" I nod turning and walking out "oh mister Talon sir" I look a familiar figure approaches me "Oliver how you get here" Oliver smiles "my dad said I could come here and say thank you I got an ok from the headmaster and came looking for you" I nod "its alright thanks for coming" I think I'm going to die from lack of sleep "yeah if you want I can come by some other time help you study I know about dust and things like that " I nod giving a smile "I'd like that but its late your fathers probably worried" she nods "your right see you later" I nod waving at the figure turning and walking outside the campus "oh hey there" I turn around a short orange hair girl stood there "Nora right" I say she nods "thats me" she says "nice to meet you" I say extending my hand she grabs it and starts shaking without stopping she won't stop talking "yeah it is but have you meet ren oh wait I remember now you have oh have you meet Jaune no wait when we meet he was standing behind you oh wait have you meet me well we meet that one time but then there's time so nice meeting " she stops the guy with a pink strand of hair and a tired expression walks past "Ren thats where you were" she walks over to him following him I feel happiness wash over me "um excuse me" I stop the happiness gone I'll kill what's ever behind I stop a girl with brown hair and bunny ears standing there "that time in the lunch room" she says I think about it "today you mean was that you" she nods "oh no problem if you need help call its the job" she nods I smile "its late I don't want to hold you" I say to her she nods walking past me I walk towards my building "would you like to bind the contract" I growl "not now" I say walking forward ignoring it.

I get to my room and go to lay down suddenly feel something hug me "Sensei" I stand up punching the wall "son of a bitch " I scream in my head I pick her up getting on my sword I fly over to her building setting her down "thank you sensei " I nod as I run out of my energy turning towards my building again I start walking "hey kid" I look to my side seeing a guy in a suit "the boss lady wants to thank you for her help" I shake my head "its fine she help me out to" he shakes his head "I'll tell her that your a cool kid maybe we get a drink some time " I nod "anyone who can sneak into this campus I'll have a drink with they nod turning and walking away I sigh turning around "hey talon" I stop looking its team RWBY I feel myself smile but just don't get why I'm trying anymore "we wanted to know if you wanted to sit with us at lunch tomorrow since you didn't get to today" I smile nodding "love to I've had a long day I think I'll hit the sack though " Ruby nods "well then we will you see later" I nod turning around and walking to my building "sing along everybody" I look over seeing someone walking around kind of stumbling I shake my head "excuse me do you need help" they look at me smiling I smile back the two of us go searching for something till things become blurry and I black out.

I open my eye's yawning looking around things are kind of a blur can't seem to remember that person's face I shake my head I should sit up I go to sit up but I'm tug back down I sit there for a moment waiting for the usual Sensei from mary but nothing they get closer "thanks for your help talon" I look over they said all that in there sleep I look over a older looking girl are laying there I shake my head for a second looking down again hopping she vanish nope she was real alright all I have to do is wake her up and "hey Talon " I hear Yang's voice "hey " another voice "oh your hear to get him to" another voice this is bad think got to be a way out of this situation.

Thats it for this one if you have a suggestion or just want to tell me what you think or an OC although the cast is getting kind of big I'll try to fit them in thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I roll of the bed looking around I was way to tired last night but I look at the older woman in my bed no dammit you've already have enough problems I run to the door opening it a little "yes" I say they look surprised I look there's a mirror on the wall I'm wearing a towel and I'm wet how did I not notice that I shake my head "I was about to finish my shower " I say to them "you know field trip" I look its Yang Aria Alexander and for some reason the rest of team RWBY I laugh still trying to play it off "oh sorry Talon we got you at a wrong time" Aria says "I think he looks good like this" Alexander says Yang for some reason nods is she agreeing I shake my head "any ways look I'm almost naked here and its kind of cold so" I stop foot steps behind me and I think I hear mumbling behind me "sensei" I look seriously mary when did you even get here I think to myself shaking my head "what is it" I ask "I think someone's in your room there getting closer why am I so scared I can win a fight against them...well one on one...fuck I shake my head no not the time to think like that focus play it off "sorry to tell you but I've been studying so it was probably some books " she nods "was it before you started your shower " I nod the shower turns on I freeze fuck "looks like the auto function is working" I say with a laugh "I'm starting to think there someone in there as well" Alexander says looking towards me making hand signs "do they have a weapon to you" he mouths I look at him are you kidding me I could find my way out of a situation like that in two seconds flat but this one's harder I open the door more making it so they could see no one behind me "now would you mind going" I ask "we should give him some room" Aria says "I agree there's no point in bothering him like this" blake says I nod "thanks I'll be done soon " I close the door sighing with relief turning around there were wet foot prints on the ground she seriously got up and walked around I sighed walking toward the bathroom opening the door I take of the towel walking into the shower area for such a small room this shower area is pretty big a few shower heads and a large bath I walk towards the turned on shower no one's here I guess she was walking around after the shower "at least its hot" I say putting my hands against the wall with the shower head so it hit my back I reach down for the soap but I can't find it "here" a hand gives it to me I nod grabbing it stopping I look next to me she sitting there washing her hair I stare at her for a moment shaking my head she laughs "sorry I came in but after last night I smelled pretty because of the you know " I look at her shaking my head I'm fine with the whole walking around naked thing it doesn't bother me she told me to have confidence and that confidence has never been broken.

I shake my head "its fine I'm sorry I drag you back to my room" I see a smile on her face she stands up walking behind me "your just to cute" she grabs me squeezing me fuck she one of those people I look dammit I don't have my gauntlet on and it be a waste of life to use curse dammit "miss" I say to her she smiles again "oh your so formal" I'm thanking god she didn't try to mess with me when I was at the door I hate to see how many of mary swords I'd have to stop I shake my head I remember this one thing the old blacksmith from our town taught me I grab her arm turning quickly on the balls of my feet I use her and my weight and toss her into the full bath she comes up "your so shy" she says with a laugh I shake my head wrapping the towel back on turning and walking towards the door I hear her she gets up running over "come on I was just teasing you" I growl "this is a situation I don't have to deal with and won't" I say to her opening the door " " I jump back and the woman jumps up I catch her looking up "to do an indecent act like this with a teacher " I freeze my head turning towards her she sticks her tongue out at me turning away "are you kidding me" I say to her "no and I'm expecting you to be prepared for punishment " I set her down turning and running but the soap I feel my foot hit something soft it push from the bottom of my foot I slip landing and smacking my head.

I fire up panting looking around just a nightmare I sigh falling back "well it seems you've got quiet the rough streak " I look over "hey Ozpin " I say hesitating "that happened didn't it" he nods I lower my head "dammit if I had my weapon I'd have been fine" I shake my head "your here to tell me something right you never show up without a reason" he nods "two things actually" he says I look at him confused "one is about your mission Weiss tells me you encountered some creatures of grim inside " I nod "yeah a girl seem to have control over them she might have directed them in here" he nods "and she also told me that you seem to get a worried look when you saw the girls arm and had shown up with a criminal who's men manage to get on school grounds" I chuckle "so you found him" he nods "it was actually goodwitch I feel sorry for him but only in the slightest he did break into the school grounds" I nod "what about Oliver I saw her on the grounds last night " he nods "I allowed her to come here to give her thanks to you" he stops "this is actually leading to the second thing" he says "what's that" I ask "there's a new teacher at the school miss Ivy Shutter " I nod "there were no rooms left so we said she could use the guest room I had forgotten you had been using them but since her stuff has already been put there you two shall be sharing the room" I stare at him "I think I really have a reason for hitting you" he smiles "really the other night you drag her into your bed so you had something to cuddle to" I glare at him "fuck you old man" I say to him dammit I'm losing my cool focus I smile "so you were spying then" I see the hint of a flinch come from him "I see interesting so that means you watch as I wonder around my room with a towel last night so then can you tell me what happened" the door kicks open "there's my cute little student".

I turn around being greeted with a bear hug that almost crushed me "this is miss Ivy like I said before you walked in with her pull her into your bed and slept after a shower mind you" he says fixing his glasses "in any way is this school related" he nods "everything I do is for my school" he turns "and to peak my interest" I growl "I'll throw you again" I say to her "and I'll come back and give you a bigger hug" "then you go at it I don't want to have my back broken" I say thinking of a way out "Miss Ivy" she jumps a foot away from me standing straight "miss goodwitch " she says confused I took this time to see what she look like she wore a white button up shirt and a black pair of jeans along with her hair that went down to her back she wore black heels as well I also notice the pistol to her side I guess everyone here's armed and then there was the fact that her chest was bigger than her brain by ten fold I guess she lost brain power to that I shake my head looking at the open window "isn't the field trip soon" I ask he nods "miss goodwitch if you could direct the field trip" he says "but I thought that Ivy was doing this so she had more experience with talking and dealing with the students" he nods "it seems she can handle herself with her own way well let you take of this and you can show her how's it's done" I aim myself at the window running forward taking a step onto Ozpin desk "I'll you there goodwitch" I say flying out the window "idiot were nearest to the mountain side" I think about it well that shoots the flying school thing from my head I think flying towards the edge of the cliff "alright lets see here" I go for my gauntlet remembering something "I forgot it" I yell out I don't even have the boots on I wore my normal shoes with pants since I didn't have enough time to get everything set "dammit what do I do".

I growl looking I getting close to the ground "remember the binding" my shadow yelled I nod but I don't have anything to cut myself with and I'll freeze up if I try to bite my hand dammit this is seriously it fuck out of everything this is the end to me I've haven't even got to say goodbye to her dammit focus look around there's got to be a way I look to the wall of the mountain seeing a sharp rock I focus pulling it out it stabs into my hand as I try to catch it I pull it out growling "good enough" I say punching my shadow curse showed up everywhere this time I could feel it shoot over my entire body but then something happen burning the burning sensation from the curse I yelled out looking the ground was far off but not for long I look curse was vanishing from me being sucked into a small white marking on my left hand I roar out in pain "dammit the hell is this thing" I manage to get out my left arm felt it was gonna burst I got to get rid of this energy I turn myself to the ground aiming my arm I released it a bright red shot from my arm something kept screaming at me **"REPENT" **I shake my head as I shot up landing on the side of the mountain I groan curse is almost gone sucking all the way into the white mark I lift the sharp rock stabbing the white marking a severe amount of pain swept over me curse grew back onto my right arm but the white marking stayed there "I'll cut this hand of if you ever try that again" I growl at the marking no response I shake my head what idiot fights with his hand I think to myself standing up but the light mark starts blinking I feel like its saying sorry but then again its my hand this is stupid I shake my head I need to get dressed " I say I turn on my heels running towards my building,

I didn't make it to where everyone else was they had already gone to the area I was fast behind them though riding on my sword I caught sigh of something interesting a group of guy's and Jaune laying down a little bit away from everyone else I drop into one of the tree watching I look down seeing the group get into it with jaune talking I sigh maybe they'll just talk I stop that thought seeing a figure in a cloak I growl she looks towards me then looks at the group as Jaune throws something at one of them taking a few fist an Ursa pops out its smaller than the last one but still pretty big dammit this is her doing I look towards jaune seeing alot of the guy's run but one of the guy's and jaune who blocks one of the ursa attack that probably kill the other boy I look up she ridding on a large bird god dammit I hate this girl but she's my only link to the curse if I don't deal with her as well then more of these type of creatures may show up I shake my head jumping on my sword and shooting towards them she look lifting her arm large creatures came out shooting towards me I growl pulling my sword from my feet I turn on the boots shooting towards them "I hope your ready for this" I roar.

POV:?

Talon starts slashing through the creatures one by one cutting through them getting closer the girl lifted her hand in the air a small cloud appeared shooting ice down towards him and the monsters Talon lifts his sword as he uses his energy to create the shield blocking the ice as he got closer "your better than I expected " she says waving her hand a bird shot from below Talon catching him in it s mouth Talon sword turns back into a gauntlet "let go burn brain" he growls punching into it the bird begins to close its mouth more Talon gags blood shooting from his mouth he wipes it with his hand lowering it the curse shoots up his arm covering the right side of his body he grins grabbing the birds beak and pushing up standing in the birds mouth he jumps up slamming his feet down he breaks the giants birds jaw he hops on it running forward then launching of towards her **"YOU BETTER BE READY" **he roars his fist firing towards her she lifts her hand stopping a small explosion upwards from the connection sends talon flipping through the air he stops himself growling **"YOUR THE ONE WHO WANTED TO TALK AND YET YOU ATTACK INNOCENT PEOPLE" **she shakes her head "none of them are innocent kinsman" Talon growls **"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE WE KNOW EACH OTHER" **his fist cocks back he punches sending a blast of energy towards her she cocks her arm back and punches sending a smaller more concentrated amount towards him the two things of energy explode on contact through the dust Talon fly's through grabbing the girl by her throat "**Tell me **tell me what you know" he says the curse begin to move away.

But then she touched it "don't" she says "I love you this way" Talon growls getting angry again the curse increases **"TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ALREADY AND CALL OFF YOUR DOGS"**he says pointing towards the group of creatures a while of from where jaune was fighting she nods and the creatures turn away walking off "but please stay this way with those markings on you let me enjoy talking to you more than I should" Talon can't keep his anger built up like this for long but it keeps him like this he nods "fine lets talk fast " he lets her go the bird continues to fly in a circle "you bear the mark of Sin on you" he nods a small burning sensation in the back of his head when she said those words "that should worry me" she nods "if you hate these monsters and what I am yes and what you're becoming" he growls "I won't become anything I have control over myself " he barks at her "common sense reason are thrown out the door when your like this the beauty on you you named it curse the mark of sin is called Black blood or Demon Mix its the blood you bear showing something in your past links you to a demon its a curse and a gift giving you power but taking a little bit of humanity away from you the only people who can understand that is me and you because all other Black bloods except one other are dead and the other the one who did it they find solace in killing us " Talon shakes his head.

"So your not the bad guy then he is you raise an army against one kid" he roars slamming her against the bird "for reason I never planned on killing the boy I wasn't interested in that maybe the creatures but not me " Talon eyebrows twitch as he becomes angry again "so then what were you trying to accomplish " her hood still on she looks away "I was trying to draw them out they work with people who collect dust if I had enough and started selling it they want it if they heard I was controlling these creatures then he'd show up with the other strong one's" Talon chuckles but then can't control himself a sadistic laugh comes out the curse is taking affect he growl to himself focusing "sounds like a common enemy " he says she nods "your right it is there the one's holding her" as he her her say that he grins "I knew you knew something " he looks towards her "you don't know where they are because if you did you just send this army in and rip them apart there or take her from them so I'll give you a idea a proposal you'll never regret " he spins her "you help me" dammit he thinks the curse taken most my mind he shakes his head "and then i'll help you well kill him together then I can get what I want and you can get what you want" he lets her go "what do you say" she shows a smile "I was right to trust you kinsman" he grins "yeah I know now then" he pushes her of the bird laughing to himself "I'll see you around" he stomps on the bird head it roars in pain as he starts punching it.

Jaune had finish his fight with the Ursa said his words to the guy and started walking away the guy grabs his mace walking towards Jaune having it raised but something crashes right next to them they look over the head of the giant bird goes flying towards them a loud dragging sound from the dirt that had risen making a type a screen the body came spiraling out as well slowly vanishing Jaune looks up his sword shaking the guy runs behind him a grin came from the dust as a Beowolf shot from the dust a chain shooting around it a figure fires from the shadows as well blade swing around cutting into the Beowolf slicing it into pieces Talon shakes his head the curse was sucked up again he thinks hiding the remaining bit under his sleeve smiling at jaune "I see you took care of the ursa" he says Jaune nods "those two the Nevermore and the Beowolf did you do" Talon laughs "no way I could have done that" he says laughing "besides " he looks around "I don't see any bodies so" he stops turning around stabbing into the Ursa behind him kicking it off the blade "I thought I said call them off" he says quietly "what " Jaune said Talon shakes his head "nothing" Jaune nods "lets get back with the rest of the group no point in us waiting around here" he says to him following Jaune "you don't know where to go Talon " Talon shrugs laughing "sorry " he says laughing "no its cool I just um" Talon sighs "you don't have any idea where to go do you" Jaune smiles "I wasn't given a map so " he laughs Talon shrugs lifting the hud looking at the maps "there's movement that direction and that direction seeing as that direction where there coming from we should probably head the other way" he says Jaune "come on Cardin" he says the brown hair boy doesn't say anything walks past bumping shoulders with Talon and taking of in the direction Talon pointed to he only sighs looking towards the blond "that guy's kind of a prick " Jaune laughs nodding.

The two get back to the group heading back to campus "I'd love to stay and chat but I got to get back to the school fast" he says to Jaune running forward he throws his sword jumping on and taking of "that was a flashy exit " one of the kids said "I wouldn't expect much less from him" Weiss says "you say something Weiss" Ruby ask looking over "nothing never mind " "ya know maybe I'll put up a mission request" Yang says "get to see him in action when he's fighting hard" "I don't think anyone wants to see that monster fight" Cardin says "he said he didn't do that" Jaune says "he came out of the smoke attacking the Beowolf" Cardin argues "I told you to leave my friends alon0e" Jaune says "did sensei leave already" Mary ask Aria smiles "well see him later " Mary nods "and of course he'd make a delicious exit " Alexander clapping his hands "my girlfriends away she loves dramatic things like this" Alexander said sighing "well then we might as well follow him back" "kind of a hard exit to beat though" Yang says "lets just go back just like we came" Blake says "but we should do something awesome like that" Ruby says "enough for one day " Jaune says "I think to much of this is bad for the mind" he says hopping to get a good response but it was blown away as everyone continue to talk.

POV: Talon

I land looking around I should have just stuck with them I think to myself there was no point in me coming back early I open up the hud I have a new mission request interesting I flip it open "a group of people were seen in the down town area robbing people although some people have try to stop them the group is very strong sending me and another there to investigate these people and see if the rumors are true" I look tomorrow another quick one I think to myself clicking accept I decided to ignore the thing this time going to my own room to sleep but first classes I wander the halls looking for my next class I realize it was P.E. being taught at home and pretty much reading alot of my information from online I didn't get much in this I thought I had to where a cloth to it that was it but turns out you have to wear uniforms it like people hate the human body but want to learn more about it at the same time I get ready waiting outside the building on the roof for the other's to arrive I see a boy walking around a few guy's circled him I smile this might be a good fight I think to myself the boy lifts his weapon blocking the barrage but it gets knocked away flying towards me I catch it sighing I hop down landing in front of the boy "here this is yours right" he nods "thank you Will Lake " I nod "Talon " I shake his hand smiling "two against four sounds ok to me" I say my glove turns into my sword I aim it at them they seem threaten and start to back away Will sighs with relief as they walk away "thanks for that" I nod "I'm a second year here what about you" I shake my head "first year" he nods "you seem a bit young to be here" I shake my head "I'm sixteen that should be old enough" I think I am at least thats what she told me I don't question it he nods "there's a girl here who got in one year younger than you she had impressed the headmaster I guess" I nod "not to hard to impress that guy though " I sigh "are you kidding people here always try to speak to him the guy's like a wall some times" Will says I shake my head "I'll take your word on it" he nods "thanks again for the save back there" I nod "I like the weapon " he nods "thanks its a little basic for fighting up close but I'm a long range person it turns into a high power crossbow wanna see" I shrug "why not" .

He has good motions with his hands he even seems to enjoy holding it when its a crossbow explaining everything to me about the design "I notice you use a sword can I ask what's your semblance " I look towards him shrugging "no idea my secondary weapon is a type of well magic you could say" he nods "you don't know what your semblance is" I nod "here I'll show you mine" I nod he vanishes "um what" he reappears in front of me smiling "I can make myself vanish or turn invisible if you want to say it like that " I look at him feeling myself confused "everyone got stuff like that " I nod "but some times it stuff like strength and speed it changes for each person " I nod "that might be something I should be keen on finding" I say to him "I'll help you if you want" I nod "sure but it looks like my class is here P.E. and all" he nods "I've got history maybe well see each other later" I nod "maybe see ya Will" he nods jogging away I turn walking back to the building.

The stuff you do in P.E. is boring to say the least you wear different clothing from what you usually wear I get people need to change it up but these clothes are idiotic I sigh but at least I can spar I throw the guy over my shoulder holding onto one of his arm I bring my foot close to his neck stopping right before it connected he sits daze I sigh wiping my the sweat from my forehead "hey Talon" I look over "yeah Yang " she lifts her fist I nod lifting my without thinking about it "wow you were the fast one to agree" I shrug "you would've have kept asking me if I hadn't this seem like the fastest way to deal with the problem" I say to her "well then if were done talking lets gets rolling" I nod running forward.

POV:?

As Talon and Yang get close the two start swinging kicks and punches at the two look as if doing a highly complex dance everyone seem to notice stopping for a moment and watching the two yang sends a punch towards Talon who dunks under sending in a kick she jumps over bring up her foot then slamming it down Talon lifts his arms crossing them blocking he pushes up she flips back landing she smiles lifting her arms again ready to go in for another barrage "I've never seen Yang take this long with someone in a sparing match" Ruby says watching her older sister sending another barrage of punches at the boy who counter with kicks and punches the two connected there fist and it made the room shake for a second the two jump back looking at each other "you want to speed things up here your holding back" he says to her she smiles slamming her fist together "I could say the same thing to you" she says he sighs "I pulled one kick" he said "then I only pulled one punch" Yang says he smiles "fine then I'll look at the statistic's " he says looking around the room "if I win you owe me lunch" he says "your paying if I win" she says he grins "I have a little bit in my locker I should be able to pick up a tab but since you'll be loosing it should be fine huh" she laughs "yeah of course you will I'm getting now" she says she fires forward sending a barrage of punches like last time he doge trying to send in some kicks and punches but she punch them away knocking him back.

He goes flying past ruby and jaune walking by he pats jaune on the shoulder "watch" he says he looks at yang then he smiles standing straight "your finally are getting serious the I have to too" he jumps back putting his feet against the wall he shoots up kicking one of the pipes on the roof he lands nothing happens other than a small dripping sound "that was it I get serious and you do that"she laughs he rolls his eyes "if you don't like it come on give me all you got" she smiles shooting forward punching at him he increases how much he guarding blocking most the punches she sends one towards him he moves kicking high she jumps back but notice something drop to the floor "he didn't" Ruby says "what what he do" Jaune ask confused blake pointed then continue to read a book she had brought in Yang eyes turn red as she charge towards the boy one arm cock back he smiles lifting his hands she throws the punch he spins around her she runs through the water slipping flying towards a wall "I had hit a vale on the roof to leak water I had to stall and make sure you hit a certain speed" he says walking over and firing his fist towards her.

She close her eyes waiting a second to open them a normal hand extend out with a smile behind it "I think you owe me a free lunch " she sighed "so you purposely kick my hair " he smiled "no way I took a piece of jaune's over there jaune thought remembering him grabbing his shoulder "when I flew by I accidentally got one lose but it fell on his shoulder so" he smiles "you got me good " she says laughing taking the hand getting up "but next time lets fight with our weapons" she says "I'd rather not I felt like one of those giant birds sucker punch me with there body without you having your gauntlet's on and last time we fought you were going easy on me since I was new" he says she smiles "you seem alot stronger since then" she says he smiles "well I couldn't go full throttle on you if you weren't going at it with me" he says she gives a thumbs up "next time lets not hold back on each other" she says he grins nodding "alright just remember if you break my arm I'm taking your leg" she laughs "of course no other way" "there kidding right" Jaune ask Ruby didn't answer Weiss was just doing what she was told to do in this class ad blake gave a small shrug as she continue to read her book "that reminds me" Talon says running out of the gym grabbing his glove he lifts the screen walking back inside looking around the arrow was pointing towards the group of people who where talking he walks through reaching Blake who was sitting on the ground reading her book as he approach he manage to get her to notice him there she looks at him "we've fought once and I spent a night in your room and starting today and tomorrow where gonna be partners" he says with smile extending her hand she nods "I'll keep that in mind" she says going back to her book he nods turning away dammit he thinks in his head "first ice queen now emotionless what next my next partners a talking rock" he screams inside his head sighing turning towards the door of the gym "weiss wasn't that bad though she ended up not being as bad I guess you could say towards the end " he nods to himself "I feel like this'll bring me closer to my goal" he says smiling as he jog to his locker to change and head to his next few classes.

POV:Talon

After classes I decided to go to my room it was quiet in the building and I was planning to study for some classes since I still haven't gone to all of them catch up with it all I sigh unlocking the door and walking over to my bed "how's my favorite little student doing today" I feel her grab me but instead of throwing her I'm to tired to anyways I just ignore her walking towards the bed dragging along the teacher "good I'm tired though you shouldn't act like this either " I say to her "oh the cameras I already broke all of them" she says with a smile showing a table where a tool kit was and cameras with bullets in them "did you even need the tools it looks like you already shoot them" she giggles hugging tighter "he would have gotten angry with me if I didn't take them down like that first " she said I sigh "whatever if were going to sleep lets go to tired to care" she lets go "as much as I love to I have a teacher meeting to go to " she says I turn she dressed in her school attire so I guess that means she serious "close the door on your way out" I yawn falling onto the bed and rolling up into the covers so warm "I will goodnight" she says blowing a kiss I lift my hand crushing it and throwing it behind me "still such a tease " she says "goodnight all your getting from me" I say closing my eye's "yeah I know" she says the door closes silence envelopes the room soon after sleep envelope my mind.

I sit there on top of a mountain I look down a burning village thousands of creatures attacking it I don't feel phased by this I just sit back and watch "master" I look over seeing someone dressed in black standing there "did you want something" my voice speaks without me wanting it to" "sorry master but it seems as though **SHE** made it through" I feel a anger swell up inside me when I hear that I stand up "can none of you do anything right" he says "sorry sir do you plan on dealing with her yourself your power hasn't come back yet" I nod "she wants to fight me in my weakened state but it doesn't mater to me" I lift my hands large claws are there in place of hands they become human again after a second of looking the man tosses me a cloak I put it on without hesitation "because with this world i'll do the same as I did with the last and cause these creatures to rise here as well letting an everlasting game live forever.

I shoot up from my bed I don't feel like i've been screaming I don't feel sweat come from my face I had shot up and had look at the mirror no when I woke from this nightmare I was grinning happily like I won the lottery like I had save her and we finally gotten back like I had all my memories and could figure out who I was but the fire people screaming those monster that laid next to me sleeping in peach while I just sat in a chair in the middle of them for me to be this happy this nostalgic over this situation made me feel a little sick and a little worried I couldn't imagine myself relishing that situation in anyway I hope its just the curse a owner before hand the remaining memories a reminder of what I could become like she had told me I shake my head doesn't matter I just got to save her monster or not I'll do it.

I take a quick shower thinking about what I saw but things about it become blurry I don't have the best memory when it comes to dreams not sure if thats for everyone but I can't remember them I sigh glad I had manage to figure out somethings I remember the feeling I had but thats it dammit this is going to drive me crazy I sigh standing up and walking out of the shower grabbing my cloths and putting them on I put on the glove look for the boots I find them checking how much fuel is left I think this has something to do with how much energy you can put into it but I have no idea if its like my sword I shrug it off opening my door I look there's a bag with a note on it I pick up the bag reading it "Talon I forgot to give this to you when you found me in a tree I was flustered sorry" I read the bottom sign Aria I sigh looking in the bag "well thats amazing coincidence " I say taking out the canister of fuel I think its fuel I connect it to the back of one of the shoes hearing some weird noise than a ding I move to the next one weird noise then a ding I look at the canister halfway full still useful I think to myself putting it into my jacket pocket I think I can make a better weapon but I need materials I don't know how they do it here but I know I learn from the best blacksmith around I might not have made this weapon in any realistic world but I can make one if I try.

I walk over to where team RWBY dorm is knocking on the door the door swings open I feel that death intent from inside I slam my hands together over my head "sorry about that Talon" I look up "Ruby what are you doing" I yell "some people said you like to be greeted like this " I think about who that could have been dammit Mary "no your alot faster than people who do this to me a spilt second less and you would have kill me" I yell she pulls her weapon away "sorry" she says did she seriously think I was alright with a greeting like this "wait none of your teammates said this would be a bad idea" I look Yang laughing Weiss isn't paying any attention and Blake's reading a book "wow quiet a team" I say quietly "so Talon what you need" Ruby ask "sparing weapon maintenance lunch homework" I raise my hand stopping the girl from continuing "actually I'm here to pick up emotionless over there" I say pointing to blake "did you need her for something" Ruby ask "I wouldn't be coming here otherwise" I said "so unless you need something or going to do something you don't show up " and emotionless speaks I look at her "the fun things happen when you have a purpose I don't think that'll make since to most but its the best way of thinking for me move forward and you get somewhere" Blake sighs closing her book and standing up "me and him have a mission together" "oh didn't last time you stayed here" I shrug "I didn't want to stay over here twice didn't make sense besides" I lean forward "I need your help designing a weapon" I think I might have hit a boom because her eyes seem to shine for a second as she started shooting words at me way to fast for me to understand "if that was a yes then after the mission" she shakes her head "alright then emotionless you ready" she already walking down the hall "wow she might be more difficult than you Ice Queen" I get a glare from Weiss "yeah I know call you Weiss see ya" I jog after the girl with the twitching bow and no emotions.

This was probably worst than the time I got stuck in that fence cause the hole had wires that caught my pants I had to sit there till she could go get help I was just bored not tired sad scared of whatever lurk in the shadows bored same for this situation we were walking around talking to people to find the guys but we ended up with the same story told totally different from the one before hand I sigh as we sit down on a bench "that got us nowhere" I say looking at her she was looking around did she seriously ignore what I said I shrug it off seeing someone I thought I remembered dammit its the girl with the black scythe and she's with the boy with the sword the two walk into a library with a couple of other guy's the library had a giant globe on the top of it I look one of the roads were going into construction as well this place is kind of a dumb I shake my head focus "hey" I say to her she actually looks over "I'm pretty sure I just found who were looking for" I say she stands up "lets go then" she says wow that was a longer response from her than expected I shrug walking forward towards the library we get in sure enough there robbing the place taking some old books and old looking things I look at her "ok I thought about this with statistics I think the best idea is to wait for them to get into there car" she looks at me no emotion change it just seems like she angry at me "we need to help these people" I nod "and were going to but we need to" did she really just take off without me she had vanish as I was talking I look forward I couldn't hear what's going on but it looks like she picked a fight with them dammit I hope this works I turn running outside.

POV:?

"Don't get are way" the woman says lifting her scythe the boy chuckles "let her I want some fun anyways" he says lifting his sword Blake still holding her blade to one of there men looks around for Talon who vanished "looking for something" she looks forward the boy had launch forward swing his sword towards the two Blake jumps back thinking the guy will stop but he cuts through the guy reaching out for her "I already told them if they get in my way I'll cut them down" he punches barley missing his fist his the ground leaving a gap in the ground where he punch he pulls his arm our grinning at Blake who aims her gun firing the woman in the cloak fires in front spinning her weapon in front of her she manages to block Blake's shots "my turn" he jumps over the girl lifting his sword back swinging she jumps over he swings up his sword in the ground still his hands working there way down he sends a kick at her she blocks but he pushes of his blade kicking again sending her up she vanishes showing up behind him she fires he yells falling down to the ground hitting his sword she looks at him going to say something but stops something grip her foot she looks down blood dripping from his mouth he's grinning his eyes open up "were not done yet " the boy fires towards her but something knocks him away "I thought sensei was here" she says lifting her katana aiming it at them "thanks for helping me" she stops the girl aims the katana at her "you were bothering sensei he said he be here but he's not so its your fault" she lowers the blade from her stopping the boys blade "interesting,,,interesing... interesting come on show me more fun things " he says "no time for fun look who coming boss" one of the guy's point to a group of people coming through the other way the boy sighs "dammit there taking away my fun time " he pulls up his sleeve giant red hands shoot towards the two grabbing them "this'll hold for a minute move" he says the group nods running outside the hands are cut in half "Mary go tell the officers what happened me and her got this" Mary nods "got it sensei" she vanishes before another moments thought "they're getting" Talon shakes his head "be emtionless its more fun that way" he says "follow me".

The two run outside the group was already getting into there car the blockade for the hole in the road to the right side and there way to escape to the left they turn left "Blake the ball on the top" Talon says pointing to it " she looks at it pulling her arm back she shoots her weapon it wraps around the bar she pulls the giant metal globe down hits the ground bouncing up some how towards the car the car goes faster towards the left "there gonna get away" Talon shakes his head "just follow come on" he says running towards the car more people came out running "were here to help apprehend the convicts " "that might not be needed" he says with a grin the car vanishes falling down into the large hole "no time to turn no time to jump out " he says with a grin "when I was outside I move the signs and loosened the bolts holding up that globe " he grins at his work "the hole deep enough so when the globe rolls over it won't crush them but " "they'll be trapped under" Blake seem surprised by Talon's idea as they were getting close the globe still bouncing Blake see something a small boy with a tail chasing after a ball heading right for the globe she looks around the group stops its gonna do this last bounce and land inside she look hopping one of them was rushing in to save them but none of them did she was running forward I'm not gonna make it she thinks to herself and he this so called hero was her partner who save Weiss who beat them in a fight who play the same song on a guitar for a girl who wasn't even there anymore he was as bad as any other racist man out there she just figure that out she keeps running forward trying to catch up but she knows she won't make it no matter how much she wants to she cant get there "fucking idiots suppose to protect the peace but can't even do this much" a voice says right behind her it fires past her pushing her back they grab the kid throwing them towards her the push back gives her enough room to catch the small boy she looks up "sensei" she looks back Mary's running forward she looks back Talon standing there smiling as the globe goes to crush him.

An explosion from the last one making the ball fly higher than expected a few of them get out of the car including the boy and the scythe wielding girl who take of with the rest the one stuck inside is caught like plan but "Sensei" Mary shaking the boy who cover in burns "dammit...we couldn't catch them" "Sensei don't talk or my curiosity will fade" she says with a smile "maybe I should...keep talking then" he try's standing up but can't falling back in pain "What happen " Blake ask he shows the now destroyed container of fuel "improvised " he chuckles "my question is how I didn't blow up but its kind of easy I made a small shield when I tossed up the fuel tank wasn't enough to hold it back all the way but" the little boy walks up "I think I can say we did the best thing we could" he smiles giving a thumbs up to the kid who gives a thumbs up back running back to his friends from here blake could hear the kid yelling about this hero who saved his life Talon expression changes he manages to stand punching a dent into the globe "what's wrong" Blake says to him did he regret helping him "nothing I just this might have been my chance to find her those were the guy's" Blake thinks back to when he was in the room remembering that the boy had said his friend had left him to stay with someone else so he gave up his ultimate goal to save the kid a small smile creeps onto her face just the thinest one she looks up "you did the right thing" she says he nods "yeah I know there's always next time no reason for a kid to get hurt because of my stupid goals" Talon shake his head I've been around people to long I'm starting to think like them I just want to bring her back and live the rest of my life without this fighting but this girl dammit I messed up I'm sure this had meaning to her if it was something important like this but I couldn't even finish it for her dammit he bites his lip and falls back down.

The ride back was quiet seeing as Talon wounds didn't heal he was put in the medical wing inside the ship the two sat there quietly Mary usually emotionless face had a type of sadness and anger flip on it she look at Blake who was edging away from the girl "this is your fault " Mary says Blake looks at her surprise "how" she ask Mary looks at her "Sensei had ask me to come meet him at the library but he sounded like he was panicking I got there and he was working fast outside trying to fix himself he ask me to go in the library seeing you fighting I realize he wanted to come help but he had to finish this otherwise he think you'd be angry yell at him for letting them get away he didn't want to make a bad impression so when he pointed to the library and said to me make sure she was fine till I'm finish I knew I'd have to go seeing you made me angry for some reason my chest hurt I wanted to yell for some reason I want to ask sensei what this means but he said he'd rather rest by himself he probably feels like he failed the mission and he messed up you didn't see but he was seriously angry with himself even though he was angry about his own problems he was angry at himself for not being able to help you" Mary stands up aiming her sword at Blake again "look I" she stops she can't just say what he did was stupid she try to do the same thing or that it was the right thing to do she'll just get angrier she wants to apologize over the course of time she been watching him to see if he was like other guys in the school yes he did show he was different but alot of the time it made him look worst in the competition he sat there for ten minutes thinking of the answer for what a faunus was she started thinking he was like them then but he shows up with a guitar giving a sappy story of his friend and why he plays he manages to help Weiss with her mission she did this mission to see about who was doing these thing even see if he was involved but now she felt like an idiot for it the guy went out of his way to stop a rolling death machine from killing a small faunus boy even gave the boy a strong face till he left to make sure the boy felt no guilt for running into the street without looking she sighs "I know what he did" she finally says mary still glaring "I'm sorry he did something I didn't expect " she opens her scroll clicking that the mission was accomplished Mary sighs "he'll feel like your giving him sympathy now" she stands up walking away she stops "one more thing" a sword goes flying into the wall next to Blake's head "don't go anywhere near my sensei" she says the blade shoots back towards her and the girl walks off leaving blake to sit there and think about what had happen a few moments ago and only an hour ago.

Talon opens his eyes "damn I blacked out I use curse like it was something automatic " he shakes his head "I probably pissed her off when I threw the kid maybe I should apologize " he stops not even trying to get up he moves the covers a bit "turn of the lights I just laid down" she groans "your more lively today" he says with a smile "sensei are you ok" he nods looking at the emotionless girl "you two have that in common" he laughs quietly to himself "no I'm fine I think I screwed up though because of my thinking I manage to put a kids life in danger along with my partner" he looks at the hud "she still hasn't said the missions over I really did mess up she must be angry cause we didn't catch the fucking guys" "sensei" he shakes his head "I have no idea why you keep sleeping with me" "to keep you" "yeah I know to keep me warm but I don't need I need rest sorry" he says sighing "I guess I'm just worried about her blake I mean I'm worried about someone else to but at the time I was her partner and I should have been more helpful" he says sighing she stands up "sensei why are you so interesting" Talon looks over to her she looking at the ground "why couldn't you have just yell at me and told me to never talk to you again" Talon's taken back he pats the girl on the head she looks back "because your the only crazy girl I knew who'd snap me back to reality with a sword " he laughs "you might get on my nerves but we've known each other for only a little amount of time I never tried to get to know you I was wondering why you just stuck around with a guy who's near death half the time the other half of the time he's to busy in his head thinking of ways to win to actually notice people there" .

She smiles she actually smiling Talon opens the hud taking a picture "I'm glad there's a camera on this I heard of those moments when people want cameras but I had one" he says lifting his hand in victory "see even your smile is amazing enough to knock me out of my stuff just because you never show it " he gives a thumbs up "its alright I'm fine" she nods standing up vanishing he sighs lowering his head "besides I can't die yet I can't be sad yet I can't lose myself even if I want to I got to save her still " he starts to squeeze the blanket "I'll remember her my name her name everything anything I'm missing I'll remember it I just I can't" he stops falling back closing his eyes "no point like I said there's no point in me crying about it" he closes his eyes waking up hearing that they've arrive at the school he looks over Mary came back but she was sitting in a chair instead sleeping on the arm of the chair he get himself up I think curse got rid of most the damage but I'll need a few days rest I guess no more missions he thinks to himself waking up the girl "sensei you shouldn't be standing" she says "I'm fine calm down I'm stronger than you think if I wasn't then I couldn't be your sensei right" she nods "right" he grins "alright then" he opens the door seeing blake she looks at him he goes to say something but she's already gone "I guess she really is pissed" he sighs "come on we can still get lunch a certain someone owes me some anyways might as well try and cash it in now" she shakes her head "I have to meet up wit my team we're talking about something " he nods "I guess I go get some free food then" he says turning around and walking away the girl looks back a woman with two swords on either side comes out "it looks like you've taken a shine to him sister" Mary looks down "its fine I won't do anything he's only peaked my interest a little bit" she says with a smile "so then" the woman says "lets talk" as the ship leaves the school again heading back.

Thats it for this one if you have a suggestion or a comment tell me I think I could do better with some things I'll be honest with that but I think the story wrapping up nicely sorry if you don't agree if you have an OC or something along those lines tell me and I'll be happy to add them in if they fit in the story thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

this is going to be a short chapter sorry but it has to be.

Chapter -1

"Now we will start the test is everyone ready" the boy sitting down in the hood said nothing as everyone ran from their caged area to find one of the people the boy stands up walking forward "looks like double zero grim is joining the game " the boy smiles "such a reputation" he sighs a beowolf appears he lifts his weapon a customized shotgun sighing "I hate it" he fires blowing of the wolfs head cleanly putting on his back again he puts his hands in his pocket walking forward he stop walking after a couple minutes though two figures in the shadow's watching him he grins throwing something he shoots up landing on a tree branch the two start looking around as grim jumps from the tree's a wire connected to a small device near his waste being what held him only one though he lands over one of them descending the person turns swing there sword "bad move" he says reaching down to the two objects in the holsters on his leg swing them up they cut the other boy's head of the boy falls to the ground grim looks the other boy hiding three trees away carrying a pistol seem to be special in a way nothing special he thinks to himself throwing the knife that flew past the boy the boy smiles turning from the tree he feels something cut his face he rubs it seeing a small shimmer coming from Grim's hand and past his face grim pulls back his arm and the boy goes flying forward the knife place deeply in the back of his head he walks forward raising his leg high slamming it down the boy stops moving instantly "I can't believe you manage to move with a knife in your head I'm sad I kill you now" he sighs a scream not far away he rips the knife out throwing them down the holster open up catching the knifes and closing back up he throws the wire and is shot into a tree jumping from one to the next.

Not far away a girl was running from a large creature it was a dog eyes void of color the group of dogs were gaining up on her they were a dark color void of color yet the darkness that claim over the other bodies of grimm had envelope these as well the girl continue to run trying to aim the bow while running was harder than she expected a boy with a hood landed in front of her aiming his gun "dunk now" he says she dunks rolling landing behind him the boy tosses something shooting as the dogs get close the explosion envelope the dogs sucking them in and spitting out the very instant they arrived inside there taste was that of a poison that would be welcome into the system of any creature it was a weak and pathetic bitter flavor of spite that didn't go down grim sighs turning around the girl went to thank him but he aimed his gun at him "one minute explain why I shouldn't kill you" she looks at him surprise "this is a killing game four people leave understand if you want to be one tell me now why I shouldn't kill you " she lifts the bow "that was a shit weapon in this situation" he said "and it'll be unless you have decent cover along with a good hidding spot" he growls "I save a useless cute girl fuck I want to shoot you right now and end this but" he sighs "I'd rather end up with something cute than end up with some asshole guy" he says grabbing her hand and lifting a small brander "this'll hurt scream and I'll slit your throat" she nods covering her mouth he pushes down and she flinches holding herself from screaming once he was done a small insignia of a crack skull sat on her hand "now you belong to me don't forget that" she nods "good then name quick " he says she nods as he reloads his gun "my names sapphire cross" he nods "can you use anything else than that shitty bow" she shakes her head "fuck then when were out your coming with me and were training till you can shoot that fucking thing with your teeth" he grabs her throwing the wire and shooting into a tree "people are coming towards us " he says "stay in the tree fire if I do this" he snaps "just look for the motion if you hear it perfect but make sure it came from me" she nods he jumps to another tree looking down.

A guy and a girl are standing together the guy lifts his rifle looking around with it grim lands on the rifle knocking it out of his hands before he hits the ground the blade in the front of his shoe appears bring his foot up diagonally cutting the mans throat he holds onto it trying to top the blood but grim picks up his rifle aiming it shooting the blood splatters off covering the boy he toss the rifle "see that you can't find shit like that in movies" he says walking forward "one minute why shouldn't I kill you" she nods lifting the spear he shrugs lifting the gun and firing leaving a gapping hole in the girl Sapphire look she had almost gotten that but why hadn't he shoot "because" he says as if reading her mind "you were alot fucking cuter " he says "only reason" he extends his arms out as if to catch her she lower herself from the branch dropping he catches her setting her down "lets go" he says walking forward "how many people are left" she ask holding her bow close looking around "around five others " he says "to much screaming at the beginning for it to slow down this much how many screams I've heard should clarify out how many are left along with the few I killed and the gunfire" another shot "make that four others" he says laughing "how is this funny" he stops turning quick the knife shooting towards her throat "because moments like this were your blood's pumping your nerves are racked and your freaking out are the best its the closet to death we get and its the funniest most exciting thing ever" he moves the knife away pushing her back he blocks a ursa appears slamming its paw at him he cuts into it throwing the wire shooting himself up he lands on it "unlike alot of people I have no super strength no powers no agility but call my names from the street and those so called heros of our people cower" he throws the knife to his right hand to the right the other one to the left "I'm the messenger of death the reaper himself he moves the wires in his hand in different direction cutting of the Ursa's head he pulls the knife's up as the beast vanishes in the rose petals "I'm grim to the point of no return and on the verge of insanity" he puts his weapons away turning to Sapphire who look at him in a type of fear an awe "and I've come to reap the world of there chosen one's and there darkness " he takes a bow "the living nightmare the keeper of peace and chaos grim reaps now in your presence " he stands straight "I think four is boring though don't you agree" he says another few gun shots the four have been decided "lets take care of them" she nods running after him.

The two stood awaiting the two who end up working with them under the tables in a way "here they are the other two who have beaten the trial of death Sapphire Cross and the craziest son of a bitch out there double zero grim" the two step forward grim in front Sapphire behind him she was looking around his face still covered by the hood but a sadistic grin showed as he walked forward a woman with a katana and a giant man with a hammer stood there looking at the two "you four have made it out of the underworld and now have been given the right to leave what are you four going to do" the announcer says the hammer guy starts talking the woman with the katana looks at Grim who is slowly making his way upstage still "what about you" the announcer points to sapphire "me I um" Grim lifts her hand showing the marking "oh you put one of his marking on he hasn't put that marking on anyone only people who've last in a fight with him get that " his grin widens as he listen to the people talking Sapphire doesn't say anything becoming shy she looks down holding her bow tighter the announcer points to the woman with the katana who doesn't say much "I came here searching for someone strong someone to match my strength" she looks at the man with a hammer "sadly I haven't found it here but if I leave the underworld then maybe I can" the two make it to the top as Grim's boot hits the final step a loud bang comes his foot making everything quiet.

The announcer who was now sweating nods "and what about you the last time you appeared you promised to kill the underworld king" Grim starts laughing hysterically "what's funny" he said "the king is the one who announce this" Grim gives a grin "of course he did" lifting a large broad sword with a design carved in it of vines with thorns on it he stabs the sword into the ground the group gasp "thats the" "the kings sword" he starts laughing again his hand grabbing his own head as he does it "you actually killed him" the announcer falls back "then who announced this" he ask "that be me" a man in a suit appears on the screen "good job Grim" grim chuckles "talk down to me I'll send a bullet between your eyes" he says putting the sword back on his back "keep my seat warm" grim says with a grin "of course my lord " he says the announcer and the rest of the room gasp "of course who else would lead you idiots" he says with a laugh "but if your the king then why aren't you ruling the underworld" a bullet went flying through the mans head "good point" he says putting away the shotgun "I have things I enjoy killing is one of them reading is another I don't read alot of books just newspapers killer strikes again mass murder on the lose killer teen seen during the crime " grim stops "I'm leaving this godforsaken place my warm cozy home to find someone more interesting" he says tossing a newspaper to the ground a school appears "this school has a range of people to fight this game was to bring a team of four into it by taking a late start test but then again" he says walking forward weapons in hand "the four have been chosen and none of the people who live in the cities know that we are sending agents into a school to hone there skills so we can break in well" he says with a smile "there right there won't be any agents getting inside because " he lifts his hand acting as though it was a gun "no one steals my prey Sapphire" he says snapping "kill the lights let the show commence" she lifts her bow shooting out the lights screams from the room as people try to get out red eyes appear everywhere the sound of flesh ripping form bone and blue curdling screams echo through the large room a bright pair of red eyes never left the middle of the room.

The back up lights turn on and all the creatures are dead on the floor the man with the hammer throat has been ripped open the announcer head was gone and his stomach was ripped open his insides covered the wall as if a sick work of art that would be the worst way to describe the room the blood following from the audience area the bodies mauled to death pushed against the fence meat flesh bone falling through three stood there and another clapping from a screen that after a moment fell he looks back grinning his face almost showing he takes of a pair of glasses a glow shines from under the hood as he wipes the blood of the sunglass he puts them back on looking at the katana wielding girl "enjoy the show " he said thinking and laughing "oh wait I forgot you were in it" once the lights had shoot off the creatures of grim who had been lock in cages were released he had cut the power when all the lights turned off he hit the switch he had planted a hacking device on the fuse box outside that control the cage lock mechanism the girl with the katana had to fight waiting right when they got close to strike "but it was easy for you huh " he said smiling "she's a " "yeah I figure she was" the girls tailed hang from her tattered close and hood her hair flowed out revealing her ears "oh you have both interesting " he said "you kill alot of them" she says her face was almost white "you kept shooting them when I didn't see them why" he grinned "I'm before you think am not a faunus I'm a hundred percent human" he walks forward hands in his pockets he stops "if you don't start walking and your tattoo glows I'll kill you" he says she nods walking forward with him "you said you wanted someone strong right" she nods "what was your plan with that person" "I wanted someone out of my level to find a person who was that strong and follow them to keep a type of meaning in my living " she takes a knee in front of him "if you scream when I do this" he says pulling out the same brand he had use on Sapphire "I'll kill you" he press hard on her hand "man what are the odds I was planning o slaughtering everyone and then taking the papers and leaving but two I never thought" he laughs to himself "now then get your asses in gear the blood manage to miss a spot on my shoe I got to go fix that problem with a fresh one" he says turing to the sword wielding girl "hold onto this for me" he tosses her the sword "Black Rose" she ask him he nods "I'm not into swords to over rated no splatter when I kill but its helps me kill cocky over powered fucks" he says "name now or I'll take it and shove it down your throat" she nods "Night " he looks at her "that it" she nods "fine then lets go bitches" he turns toward the remaining camera aiming his gun at with a smile he shots the screen cracks slowly the screen goes black...static.

Thank you for reading sorry this one short but is had to be again thank you for reading if you have a suggestion or if you just want to comment go for it and send a review if you have an OC or something along those lines tell me with a PM or review and I'll try my best to fit them in the story thank you


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So you come to take that lunch then" I sigh nodding "yeah you want to just loan me a few dollars and let me go eat then" she grins "your not getting lunch that easy " she says "me and ruby were about to go to lunch" she said with a smile "you don't say" I turn to walk way "what you don't want to come " she says a hand lands on my shoulder the grips tight "you can consider it a date with two cute girls " I look back "then where are the" that might have been a bad idea as I went flying through the door across form there "hey jaune " I said to him laying on the door that had been knock from its hinges "are you gonna be fine" he ask I shrug "doesn't hurt to much something grabs my foot dragging out "thats my cue bye jaune" he waves smiling "also your looking at it wrong you seriously have the book upside down " he looks at the book sighing "thanks I just grabbed I'm still tired sorry" I nod "don't know why you needed help with something like that but a pleasure" as my head left the room.

I sigh "so then am I allowed to walk yet" I ask Yang still dragging my foot ruby walking next to her "nope you'll run " I smile "you know me so well " she grins "of course" I sigh "well then were are we going" she shrugs "I was following you" I growl "when " I yelled at her she smiles "the whole time" I sigh as I feel her grip go lose I stand up looking around "how about that place" I point to a place after looking around the area the safest bet is this "sure we can eat there planing on going there anyways" I sit down watching the two order I guess it is my fault for coming but still its nice to get a free meal I think the food at the schools free but I'm not on a team they look at me weird looking outside I see the clear blue sky I smile this reminds me of back then I guess I really can't stop thinking of her I sigh looking they walk over sitting down "they'll have are food in a couple minutes" I nod "say do you have any money" she ask me I sigh "here this was suppose to be your treat but I saw this coming" I toss what I have left on the table "thanks I'll give this to them" she says with a grin walking away I look over wonder why ruby didn't go with her she's staring at me with a smile does she want to say something I sigh sitting up "so how do you like beacon" I ask her she smiles a little bigger than before and starts to talk.

I sit there leaning forward "I have to ask" she looks at me stopping her talk about something that happened between her and the ice queen "do you remember seeing a girl in the plane I was asking you about it awhile ago " she thinks for a second "I saw a girl" I stand up "seriously what did she look like " I kneel next to her staring at her something pulls me back "wow didn't think you have the energy to hit on a fifteen year old wait how old are you" I think about that "I think I'm sixteen I was told that's how old I was by this girl no one else figure out my age" a gasp from the red head "I forgot your like me you got in before you should have" I nod "so you really were the one punching the plane" I nod "that was awesome how you even get up there" she was talking fast again shit think how should I calm her down I nod "I shot my blade at it since there's a chain on it I can grapple remember I told you" she nods "I know but it still so cool" I shake my head "right so since were on the subject tell me what the girl look like" she thinks about it "she was in a red dress" dammit not her "never mine " "wait there was another girl but she was staring at the front of the plane" that must be her "is she a friend" I nod "yeah she is do you have any idea where the plane is " she shakes her head "no sorry" dammit I'm not gonna get anywhere like this "this is a robbery" I look up guy's in black suits and red ties are aiming guns and swords at people there's a bald man in a black suit as well no tie though he seem to be in charge along with the girl in black with the scythe "this is my chance" I say quietly "hey you three sit down" one of them says stopping "wait your the one girl boss put a hit on" the man with no tie turns around smiling "oh thats better than my plan " he says walking forward "my names Leo if I'm a man of high standers " he says "how's that something hard to believe " I said to him dammit I don't have my glove with me "stand back Talon I'm gonna show you how a man really fights" Yang says walking forward "your a girl though" she shrugs "isn't hard to fight like a guy though" she says two guy's charge forward in a few seconds there down on the floor "see" she says with a smile "oh interesting so you fight like me then" he says punching the wall it crack then crumbles he grins "I'll take her you deal with the red head" the girl in black nods pulling out her scythe.

POV:?

I can't fight without my gauntlet or curse Talon thinks to himself so I need something to cut my hand with so I can fight the kitchen "where do you think your going" two guy's with pipe yell at him charging him Talon dunk under one of the pipes kicking one of them in the sides the other one swings there pipe down on his leg he yell out in pain as it connects as he fixed himself the other one connects the pipe to his head Talon goes flying back he rolls standing up grabbing a chair and throwing it they knock it away looking he's not there "up here assholes" they look up seeing him he sends his knee into one of there faces the other one takes his elbow in the back of the head the two guy's fall to the ground Talon shakes his head looking over at the four fighting Yang dunks under one of the swings sending in a upper cut the guy leans back while bring up his knee but she grabs it pulling her other hand back and punching right before it connects he catches it grinning he lifts her and throws her back she slides standing straight reloading the guy rips off one of his sleeves showing some glowing crystals that were in devices implanted in his arm he grins "why don't we get serious then" he says the two run at each other his hand glowing a faint red as they fire punches at each other.

Ruby and the girl in black were going fast around the room there weapons hitting each other every once in a while as they doge and shot at each other dammit focus Talon says to himself running into the kitchen looking around "you can't be back" he pushes the guy out of the way "sorry but I need a knife " he yells grabbing a small one and running back out the four where still fighting the girl in black fires at ruby who swings but she vanishes appearing behind her ruby closes her eyes Talon feels a weird feeling happy its going to happen and panic but panic takes over he fires forward "why didn't you move" Talon yelled she opens her eyes "I won't let you hurt her you understand you want something come at me but if you try to hurt this girl again I'll rip you apart" he says blood trickling from his arm "I don't think I could have made it if you were even a step further away" he pushes her back looking at her she looks at his bloody arms "I manage to block it " he says with a laugh "your bleeding your going to" he laughs again "don't worry about me Yang" he yells she looks at him for a second "how about I show you how I fight" she laughs "i've seen you fight" she stops the blood on the ground slowly lifts warping around Talon's arm and becoming black "thats new I think you might have done something like that in ruby's fight" he grins " I have no idea what your talking about" the girl in black behind the two swing her scythe he blocks this time no blood the markings cover his arm all the way "you ready" he growls pulling his fist back the markings glow red and he punches a fire explodes from his hand knocking the girl through the front window "ruby make sure everyone gets out" he yells Leo stop fighting with yang "sorry but he's a little bit more interesting " Leo runs at Talon grabbing him and slamming through the wall in the front "kid show me that power again boss never shows it your like and explosion do it again show me that monster in your arm" Talon growls "get off" he punches and the guy fly's in the air he flips fixing himself and landing "the planes coming sir" one of the still standing goon's says to him "good how long" he looks at something "three minutes" Leo grins "enough time for some serious fun don't you think".

The two charge each other punches flying through each other at crazy speed the girl in black fires towards them swing her weapon Talon flips back aiming his arm it turns yellow and lighting strikes all over he lands the two launch through the smoke firing punches and slashing at him he slides back bleeding again "looks like he's getting serious" the girl in the hood says Leo grins punching his fist together two blades in his arms appear "that makes things better" he says grinning the two launch at him the blood wraps itself around him and becomes more markings Talon lifts his hand the marking become black the marking shoot from his arm grabbing the two Leo kicks him in the face Talon blood trickles from his nose wrapping around his face he grins lifting his hand a small ball of dark energy slowly becomes larger as all the marking leave Talon and go into the ball he lifts it aiming it at them "get ready cause this isn't gonna be something you wake up from" a clap he turns the man in the top hat and the boy with the sword are there next to a plane the men are already in "now that won't do so how about this" Talon's eyes widen as they pull out the girl the boy aims his sword at the back off her neck "your choice give us them and well let her live " "no you give her to me" he growls aiming her hand the boy laughs "the energy in your hand could obliterate this entire area you really gonna aim it at us with her sitting right here" Talon clenches his teeth the marking release the two who jump back walking over to the plane "well play again don't worry" Leo says tossing something on the ground the girl in black stares at him for a second then nods walking into the plane "so then well be saying goodbye" he picks the girl up over his shoulder she drops something it lands next to what leo drop the plane takes off the girl looks at him smiling mouthing some words Talon freezes figuring out the words "don't be so serious" he says quietly "how can't I" he aims it in the air as the plane fires away shooting it the giant light that comes from it seems brighter than the sun for a moment then it slowly dies down.

Ruby and Yang come out after seeing the bright light they had gotten the fire to go down they walk out so see Talon standing there his hand still in the air screaming tears in his eyes he stops clenching his fist he walks over to the ground seeing the note and the card he picks them up "now it starts I'll find her dammit and I'll beat them down and send them back to the gutter" he looks at the plane in the distance "you hear me I'm coming dammit " the card had the name of an underground fight club it was a invitation to fight and the note he didn't want to open it yet he put it in his pocket "wow that was serious" Talon looks at the two sighing "did you get the food" he ask "no but I have your money" she says lifting it "your not gonna give it back are you" she smiles "nope" he growls then smiles "where in a love hate situation aren't we" she blows a kiss and he swats it "I fucking hate you " she winks "love ya two" Ruby looks at him he looks at her "what" he ask confused she looks away "never mind" she says walking off "I fuck up" Talon ask Yang "maybe it was all the blood I mean I be scared of" she laughs "knew you were a ladies killer but you'll be dead if I find something about this out" he looks at her "you lost me most people want to kill me but if you think so" he says walking with her "we should do lunch again" he says "really" she says he nods "yeah if things like that happen I'm interested" she smiles "yeah I got to agree with you there oh wait" she walks over to a guy with a camera then pulls ruby back "can you take a picture" she says he nods lifting the camera "alright I'll take it on three" he says Yang wraps an arm around Ruby who laughs Talon sighs as he pulled in with the other arm the guy nods taking the shot he sighs as his camera shots out the picture looking at the photo and handing it over "we look normal" Yang says grinning "really a guy covered in cuts and blood on his cloths a girl with a scythe and a blonde with gauntlets on is normal " the two look at him then smile "yeah" he rubs his head "thanks for the mental trauma of the day" he says walking forward stopping "you two coming or not" he ask the two walk forward he looks at the picture in his hand then hands it to yang smiling "send me a copy when you get a chance" she grins "I thought it was trauma" she said he grins "yeah but it a good reminder to avoid you" the three of them start laughing as they walk back.

POV:-?

Sapphire hums walking with a bag in her hands she hears loud yelling from where grim and Night where waiting for her she jogs over slowly peaking in her eyes widen seeing bodies everywhere she looks over to Grim who stomps the mans head again "um grim don't you think thats to" night covers sapphire's mouth "not the best idea" she says bluntly pointing to the other bodies on the floor "why " she ask "he's been at this for an hour now he's trying to find information" she said she nods looking at grim "now then dumb ass when the next train into the walls leaving" he ask the man tries to speak but Grim shoots him "another fucking squeaker" he growls "why don't we call your friend who's controlling the underworld right now" Sapphire says grim in front of her in a second his hand around her neck he lifts her up "no that takes the fun out of the hunt" he squeezes a little tighter than drops her why did I come with him she screams in her head.

A few days ago

Sapphire had been following Grim and night for two days now and had hated it the two were well psychopaths but they were smart night not as much of a maniac but when grim did something terrible she'd clap or have this aroused look on her face it bother Sapphire she had decided that she'd run from them so when some guy's offered her a lift she agreed another choice she hated herself for making the guys brought her to a large building and tied her up "um excuse me" she ask the burley man looks at her "what" he growls "why are you doing this" she ask he smiles "because your worth money" he says "what do you mean" he grins "your mother she past away with some heavy loans on her they'll pay for you to be captured and sent to them" she freezes "the bow on your back thats what told me" he grins looking at the guys laughing.

A few hours after she had left them a window bust opens "where is she" a familiar voice roars "who the fuck are" gun fire starts and after a minute or two it stops the burley man walks in the room then falls down a blade in his back "isn't that black rose" Sapphire says quietly looking up seeing grim standing there he pulls the blade out slashing at her she closes her eyes then opens them up the rope holding her fall off he stabs the sword into the ground kneeling down and hugging her "fucking bastards took my property sorry about that" he says pulling away standing up "next time I'll find you sooner" he extends his hand as if to help her up she nods grabbing it he pulls her up "try not to get captured again or I'll blow your brains out" "he said try meaning he just wants you not to get captured " Night says grim sighs "I'll shoot you first if you like" grim says "it be an honor" she says he growls "you take the fun out of it" he growls kicking the door off it hinges "and they had money meaning I can buy ammo" he grins grabbing the cards "you ready to go" Night ask "yeah" Sapphire said standing up the two walk out of the room Sapphire felt her chest "what was that just now" she says quietly "my heart started to beat really fast is it because he came for me" she says quietly "five seconds before I pull my gun out" grim yells Sapphire runs out of the room smiling "coming"

Present

She sighs smiling he can be forceful but in a cute way she says quietly as Grim grabs another guy "now then how about you tell me what I want to know" he says taking his glasses off "maybe I won't kill you" he starts laughing sadistic like "then again maybe not" she says quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"So you come to take that lunch then" I sigh nodding "yeah you want to just loan me a few dollars and let me go eat then" she grins "your not getting lunch that easy " she says "me and ruby were about to go to lunch" she said with a smile "you don't say" I turn to walk way "what you don't want to come " she says a hand lands on my shoulder the grips tight "you can consider it a date with two cute girls " I look back "then where are the" that might have been a bad idea as I went flying through the door across form there "hey jaune " I said to him laying on the door that had been knock from its hinges "are you gonna be fine" he ask I shrug "doesn't hurt to much something grabs my foot dragging out "thats my cue bye jaune" he waves smiling "also your looking at it wrong you seriously have the book upside down " he looks at the book sighing "thanks I just grabbed I'm still tired sorry" I nod "don't know why you needed help with something like that but a pleasure" as my head left the room.

I sigh "so then am I allowed to walk yet" I ask Yang still dragging my foot ruby walking next to her "nope you'll run " I smile "you know me so well " she grins "of course" I sigh "well then were are we going" she shrugs "I was following you" I growl "when " I yelled at her she smiles "the whole time" I sigh as I feel her grip go lose I stand up looking around "how about that place" I point to a place after looking around the area the safest bet is this "sure we can eat there planing on going there anyways" I sit down watching the two order I guess it is my fault for coming but still its nice to get a free meal I think the food at the schools free but I'm not on a team they look at me weird looking outside I see the clear blue sky I smile this reminds me of back then I guess I really can't stop thinking of her I sigh looking they walk over sitting down "they'll have are food in a couple minutes" I nod "say do you have any money" she ask me I sigh "here this was suppose to be your treat but I saw this coming" I toss what I have left on the table "thanks I'll give this to them" she says with a grin walking away I look over wonder why ruby didn't go with her she's staring at me with a smile does she want to say something I sigh sitting up "so how do you like beacon" I ask her she smiles a little bigger than before and starts to talk.

I sit there leaning forward "I have to ask" she looks at me stopping her talk about something that happened between her and the ice queen "do you remember seeing a girl in the plane I was asking you about it awhile ago " she thinks for a second "I saw a girl" I stand up "seriously what did she look like " I kneel next to her staring at her something pulls me back "wow didn't think you have the energy to hit on a fifteen year old wait how old are you" I think about that "I think I'm sixteen I was told that's how old I was by this girl no one else figure out my age" a gasp from the red head "I forgot your like me you got in before you should have" I nod "so you really were the one punching the plane" I nod "that was awesome how you even get up there" she was talking fast again shit think how should I calm her down I nod "I shot my blade at it since there's a chain on it I can grapple remember I told you" she nods "I know but it still so cool" I shake my head "right so since were on the subject tell me what the girl look like" she thinks about it "she was in a red dress" dammit not her "never mine " "wait there was another girl but she was staring at the front of the plane" that must be her "is she a friend" I nod "yeah she is do you have any idea where the plane is " she shakes her head "no sorry" dammit I'm not gonna get anywhere like this "this is a robbery" I look up guy's in black suits and red ties are aiming guns and swords at people there's a bald man in a black suit as well no tie though he seem to be in charge along with the girl in black with the scythe "this is my chance" I say quietly "hey you three sit down" one of them says stopping "wait your the one girl boss put a hit on" the man with no tie turns around smiling "oh thats better than my plan " he says walking forward "my names Leo if I'm a man of high standers " he says "how's that something hard to believe " I said to him dammit I don't have my glove with me "stand back Talon I'm gonna show you how a man really fights" Yang says walking forward "your a girl though" she shrugs "isn't hard to fight like a guy though" she says two guy's charge forward in a few seconds there down on the floor "see" she says with a smile "oh interesting so you fight like me then" he says punching the wall it crack then crumbles he grins "I'll take her you deal with the red head" the girl in black nods pulling out her scythe.

POV:?

I can't fight without my gauntlet or curse Talon thinks to himself so I need something to cut my hand with so I can fight the kitchen "where do you think your going" two guy's with pipe yell at him charging him Talon dunk under one of the pipes kicking one of them in the sides the other one swings there pipe down on his leg he yell out in pain as it connects as he fixed himself the other one connects the pipe to his head Talon goes flying back he rolls standing up grabbing a chair and throwing it they knock it away looking he's not there "up here assholes" they look up seeing him he sends his knee into one of there faces the other one takes his elbow in the back of the head the two guy's fall to the ground Talon shakes his head looking over at the four fighting Yang dunks under one of the swings sending in a upper cut the guy leans back while bring up his knee but she grabs it pulling her other hand back and punching right before it connects he catches it grinning he lifts her and throws her back she slides standing straight reloading the guy rips off one of his sleeves showing some glowing crystals that were in devices implanted in his arm he grins "why don't we get serious then" he says the two run at each other his hand glowing a faint red as they fire punches at each other.

Ruby and the girl in black were going fast around the room there weapons hitting each other every once in a while as they doge and shot at each other dammit focus Talon says to himself running into the kitchen looking around "you can't be back" he pushes the guy out of the way "sorry but I need a knife " he yells grabbing a small one and running back out the four where still fighting the girl in black fires at ruby who swings but she vanishes appearing behind her ruby closes her eyes Talon feels a weird feeling happy its going to happen and panic but panic takes over he fires forward "why didn't you move" Talon yelled she opens her eyes "I won't let you hurt her you understand you want something come at me but if you try to hurt this girl again I'll rip you apart" he says blood trickling from his arm "I don't think I could have made it if you were even a step further away" he pushes her back looking at her she looks at his bloody arms "I manage to block it " he says with a laugh "your bleeding your going to" he laughs again "don't worry about me Yang" he yells she looks at him for a second "how about I show you how I fight" she laughs "i've seen you fight" she stops the blood on the ground slowly lifts warping around Talon's arm and becoming black "thats new I think you might have done something like that in ruby's fight" he grins " I have no idea what your talking about" the girl in black behind the two swing her scythe he blocks this time no blood the markings cover his arm all the way "you ready" he growls pulling his fist back the markings glow red and he punches a fire explodes from his hand knocking the girl through the front window "ruby make sure everyone gets out" he yells Leo stop fighting with yang "sorry but he's a little bit more interesting " Leo runs at Talon grabbing him and slamming through the wall in the front "kid show me that power again boss never shows it your like and explosion do it again show me that monster in your arm" Talon growls "get off" he punches and the guy fly's in the air he flips fixing himself and landing "the planes coming sir" one of the still standing goon's says to him "good how long" he looks at something "three minutes" Leo grins "enough time for some serious fun don't you think".

The two charge each other punches flying through each other at crazy speed the girl in black fires towards them swing her weapon Talon flips back aiming his arm it turns yellow and lighting strikes all over he lands the two launch through the smoke firing punches and slashing at him he slides back bleeding again "looks like he's getting serious" the girl in the hood says Leo grins punching his fist together two blades in his arms appear "that makes things better" he says grinning the two launch at him the blood wraps itself around him and becomes more markings Talon lifts his hand the marking become black the marking shoot from his arm grabbing the two Leo kicks him in the face Talon blood trickles from his nose wrapping around his face he grins lifting his hand a small ball of dark energy slowly becomes larger as all the marking leave Talon and go into the ball he lifts it aiming it at them "get ready cause this isn't gonna be something you wake up from" a clap he turns the man in the top hat and the boy with the sword are there next to a plane the men are already in "now that won't do so how about this" Talon's eyes widen as they pull out the girl the boy aims his sword at the back off her neck "your choice give us them and well let her live " "no you give her to me" he growls aiming her hand the boy laughs "the energy in your hand could obliterate this entire area you really gonna aim it at us with her sitting right here" Talon clenches his teeth the marking release the two who jump back walking over to the plane "well play again don't worry" Leo says tossing something on the ground the girl in black stares at him for a second then nods walking into the plane "so then well be saying goodbye" he picks the girl up over his shoulder she drops something it lands next to what leo drop the plane takes off the girl looks at him smiling mouthing some words Talon freezes figuring out the words "don't be so serious" he says quietly "how can't I" he aims it in the air as the plane fires away shooting it the giant light that comes from it seems brighter than the sun for a moment then it slowly dies down.

Ruby and Yang come out after seeing the bright light they had gotten the fire to go down they walk out so see Talon standing there his hand still in the air screaming tears in his eyes he stops clenching his fist he walks over to the ground seeing the note and the card he picks them up "now it starts I'll find her dammit and I'll beat them down and send them back to the gutter" he looks at the plane in the distance "you hear me I'm coming dammit " the card had the name of an underground fight club it was a invitation to fight and the note he didn't want to open it yet he put it in his pocket "wow that was serious" Talon looks at the two sighing "did you get the food" he ask "no but I have your money" she says lifting it "your not gonna give it back are you" she smiles "nope" he growls then smiles "where in a love hate situation aren't we" she blows a kiss and he swats it "I fucking hate you " she winks "love ya two" Ruby looks at him he looks at her "what" he ask confused she looks away "never mind" she says walking off "I fuck up" Talon ask Yang "maybe it was all the blood I mean I be scared of" she laughs "knew you were a ladies killer but you'll be dead if I find something about this out" he looks at her "you lost me most people want to kill me but if you think so" he says walking with her "we should do lunch again" he says "really" she says he nods "yeah if things like that happen I'm interested" she smiles "yeah I got to agree with you there oh wait" she walks over to a guy with a camera then pulls ruby back "can you take a picture" she says he nods lifting the camera "alright I'll take it on three" he says Yang wraps an arm around Ruby who laughs Talon sighs as he pulled in with the other arm the guy nods taking the shot he sighs as his camera shots out the picture looking at the photo and handing it over "we look normal" Yang says grinning "really a guy covered in cuts and blood on his cloths a girl with a scythe and a blonde with gauntlets on is normal " the two look at him then smile "yeah" he rubs his head "thanks for the mental trauma of the day" he says walking forward stopping "you two coming or not" he ask the two walk forward he looks at the picture in his hand then hands it to yang smiling "send me a copy when you get a chance" she grins "I thought it was trauma" she said he grins "yeah but it a good reminder to avoid you" the three of them start laughing as they walk back.

POV:-?

Sapphire hums walking with a bag in her hands she hears loud yelling from where grim and Night where waiting for her she jogs over slowly peaking in her eyes widen seeing bodies everywhere she looks over to Grim who stomps the mans head again "um grim don't you think thats to" night covers sapphire's mouth "not the best idea" she says bluntly pointing to the other bodies on the floor "why " she ask "he's been at this for an hour now he's trying to find information" she said she nods looking at grim "now then dumb ass when the next train into the walls leaving" he ask the man tries to speak but Grim shoots him "another fucking squeaker" he growls "why don't we call your friend who's controlling the underworld right now" Sapphire says grim in front of her in a second his hand around her neck he lifts her up "no that takes the fun out of the hunt" he squeezes a little tighter than drops her why did I come with him she screams in her head.

A few days ago

Sapphire had been following Grim and night for two days now and had hated it the two were well psychopaths but they were smart night not as much of a maniac but when grim did something terrible she'd clap or have this aroused look on her face it bother Sapphire she had decided that she'd run from them so when some guy's offered her a lift she agreed another choice she hated herself for making the guys brought her to a large building and tied her up "um excuse me" she ask the burley man looks at her "what" he growls "why are you doing this" she ask he smiles "because your worth money" he says "what do you mean" he grins "your mother she past away with some heavy loans on her they'll pay for you to be captured and sent to them" she freezes "the bow on your back thats what told me" he grins looking at the guys laughing.

A few hours after she had left them a window bust opens "where is she" a familiar voice roars "who the fuck are" gun fire starts and after a minute or two it stops the burley man walks in the room then falls down a blade in his back "isn't that black rose" Sapphire says quietly looking up seeing grim standing there he pulls the blade out slashing at her she closes her eyes then opens them up the rope holding her fall off he stabs the sword into the ground kneeling down and hugging her "fucking bastards took my property sorry about that" he says pulling away standing up "next time I'll find you sooner" he extends his hand as if to help her up she nods grabbing it he pulls her up "try not to get captured again or I'll blow your brains out" "he said try meaning he just wants you not to get captured " Night says grim sighs "I'll shoot you first if you like" grim says "it be an honor" she says he growls "you take the fun out of it" he growls kicking the door off it hinges "and they had money meaning I can buy ammo" he grins grabbing the cards "you ready to go" Night ask "yeah" Sapphire said standing up the two walk out of the room Sapphire felt her chest "what was that just now" she says quietly "my heart started to beat really fast is it because he came for me" she says quietly "five seconds before I pull my gun out" grim yells Sapphire runs out of the room smiling "coming"

Present

She sighs smiling he can be forceful but in a cute way she says quietly as Grim grabs another guy "now then how about you tell me what I want to know" he says taking his glasses off "maybe I won't kill you" he starts laughing sadistic like "maybe not" she says quietly.

POV:Talon

I sigh looking out through the window I look at the card when the two are talking the fights are a long time away from here so I need to get ready this might be my last chance the statistic of it being a trap is actually lower than it seems a trap like this is to generic and besides leo seem to have his own agenda that didn't touch with the boy's even though the guy with the cane seems like the big boss I remember the boy mentioning he partnered up with that guy meaning he has his own men in there I put the card away looking at the two there lives seem so happy I wonder why I lean against the wall looking up "Sensei " I look over "Mary " that death intent I lift my hands over my hand catching her sword "what are you doing here sensei" I look at the girls "and if I'm doing something you care" I ask the blade pushes down harder "sensei" she says her tone angry "I went to lunch you said you didn't want to remember" she pulls her blade away "sorry sensei I forgot about that" she says "are you going back to the school" I ask her she nods "well then sit down your going to any ways right" I say to her with a small smile she nods sitting next to me the two didn't seem to notice Mary blended into crowds I guess I sighed dammit she seems sad I pull her close "whatever your problem is know I'll be there to help you alright" I say dammit stop being nice but she I shake my head looking at her she leans into me "thanks sensei " dammit now what I nod moving my arm away the two still haven't seen her I sigh it might be better than them seeing her next to me like this "so what are you and your team doing " ruby ask me "I don't have one" I say to her she seems downhearted by this and pats me on the back "don't worry about it if you feel left out you can always help us out " I sigh I wasn't listening so I don't know "thanks it means alot" she looks away again "no problem " "am I not here or something " Yang yells I look around "wait I think I heard someone's voice" she punches me in the arm "you know your hands hurt a hell of a lot even without your gauntlets on " she smiles "thanks for the compliment " she says shooting me a wink I sigh "if you says so" I close my eyes I haven't slept for awhile I think to myself drifting away.

"Hey" I smack away whatever was touching my face "should we drag him like last time" "no he'd be angry lets take his stuff and leave" I shoot up "your a devil " I say to Yang who smiles "morning did we wake you" she ask her smile becoming something of a grin "no its fine I'm just having some trauma from you thats all" I said to her she nods "good to hear" she says I look over Mary's gone did she leave while I was asleep I sigh dammit why do I even care I turn walking out "again thank you for the trauma but I'll be taking my leave I stop "hey Aria Scarlet Claire what are you doing and why is alexander and miss Ivy with you" Aria sighs "were doing a small mission with a teacher guiding us well be gone for awhile miss Ivy was picked to lead us there and Alexander and Will a second year are coming with us to show us some of the area they've been there before" I nod looking at claire and scarlet "take care of aria for me scarlet and claire trust yourself you've got alot of skill I think you'll manage great on this mission" smiling "your not usually this close to happy but I will watch over her she's apart of my team" Scarlet says "thanks I'll show my skill in this and come back here happy that I did it" claire says smiling well at least she's happy "well I guess you can help me with my ripped cloths" I laugh to alexander "no I put some outfits in your closet miss Ivy let me in " he says quietly winking "some of them look the same as the one your wearing don't worry I'd figure that would happen " I look at will "maybe we can talk more when you get back" he nods "yeah I'd like that " I look at Ivy "I'm happy your leaving " she smiles "I'll miss you to" she says hugging me then walking past I walk off "tell mary I said hi" they nod "thanks" I turn smiling so alone again I think quietly to myself.

I sat in my room quiet envelope the room I'm glad to have it sleeping without anything distracting happening no one knocks on the door there's no missions tomorrow I can relax I guess I sit up walking over to a table opening the book I've taken and been given reading through them I already found out I could make a rift back just by using the same energy that was use to make it I know me and that kid have the same kind of energy it makes me a little worried but it makes me at ease since I can leave here with her once I found her I close the books writing down the new names leo was obviously one of the lackeys but he was stronger than them I still don't know the man with the canes name or the boy but I'll figure it out I close the book walking into the shower I take off my cloths the cuts on my body have already closed thats good I walk into the shower sitting down sighing the water hits down the dripping sound plays over and over again as I sit there I don't have much in the world do I something says to me on the inside "I only need her" I said to whatever it was "_right you believe that but in all seriousness after you got her back and all you going back to your world to sit in a dark room and play computer games while working labor for everyone in the village cooking cleaning your a trained blacksmith and warrior you even learn from those people how to dance elegantly you've done so much and you want to know why"_ the voice takes a pause "I don't " I say quietly.

I hear it laugh "_because you heard her talking about how amazing it be if you could" _ I shake my head "I say this every time I get these stupid feelings" I sigh "I don't care about that in the darkest depths of a reality that would never come for me and never speak my name I wait listening, listening for the day you yell my name and reach out for the vanishing flame inside of me so I can again live in the light and step out of the darkness to reality in the mind set known as happiness " I say it twice three time than a fourth the voice vanishes from my head there's no freedom for me someone who is created from someone else perspective doesn't get that freedom I think to myself and turn of the water as the last few drip drop drip drops of water fall of my head I sit there punching the wall dammit though why does it have to sound as though I'm wrong and its right I sit there for another moment before finally standing and walking out of the bathroom.

I dry myself off going to the closet I look grabbing out some cloths sighing I look in the mirror a black hood with no shirt nice I guess but all the shirts didn't match this jacket I pull on some black jeans and put the black boots on checking the fuel I still have plenty I walk out of the room "time for morning classes I guess" I sit down listening to the lecture noticing alot of familiar face from RWBY and JNPR every once in awhile I see them in a class they'd gesture for me to sit I didn't pay mind to it before but I didn't really have a problem with it I sat down with them every once in awhile now deciding that it be alright I listen to the lectures every so often sparing and projects that were due a day or two past by like this the said they'd be gone for awhile and since I haven't got any mission and I'm waiting for this fighting arena things have been running slow for me my mind seem to lose itself nothing to solve no hidden meaning no fast speed things to worry about no fights I barley even interacted with anyone I started to subside I guess.

My eyes are close for a moment till I hear a beep looking down "a mission" I say quietly to myself opening it "a grimm extermination mission with some team name CRDL " I sigh clicking accept walking out to go meet the group knocking on the door "you four ready to go" I ask not really caring "your here to help with the mission and you'll do whatever" I nod "as long as it gets the mission done" he nods "alright come on the other's are outside" I nod following "I'm here for a type of protection huh" I ask him he nods "I don't know Cardin the one who called you on this mission " the boy said bluntly I nod following I walk outside "those three are them" I ask he nods I sigh "also when Cardin got the mission they told him to tell you if you fail a mission you'll break your promise" he shrugs I growl under my breath "so then I protect you guy's at all cost then huh" he nods "just listen to cardin he's the one who decides if you pass the mission or not" I nod walking forward. He looks at me "hey there Talon" I nod he extends his hand sighing I take it "this is just an extermination mission cover us if things go over board I've seen what you can do you should have no problem with that right" he pats me on the back sighing I nod. I follow the two towards the ship "excuse me " I say to him he turns "yeah " he ask "when are we heading out" I ask he shrugs "in an hour or so the plane will be here soon" I nod sitting quietly .

CRDL isn't the most promising team to be around but its better than nothing I guess I need to keep myself busy since I still don't have any real information. The transport shows up picking the five of us up I go in last not sure why but they told me to come in last "this is important you need to protect us from any type of danger alright" Cardin says I nod "good were going through town so be ready alright" again I nod as we sit silently again. I had fallen asleep but was woken up by a push I open my eyes shaking my head "come on where there" he says I stand up nodding walking forward. We start walking through town Cardin stops the group though "we got to wait here Talon wait for us were gonna go get drinks" I nod sitting down. I close my eyes letting myself drift away again this time waking up to see people coming toward me its CRDL they actually got drinks but they throw them at me or at least the liquid "oh he's awake sorry we couldn't get you up" I laugh shaking my head he's doing this on purpose isn't he I growl clenching my fist standing up "the transport here lets hurry up and do this" I say to them they nod following me.

After about thirty minutes of sitting and then walking we manage to find where they are "alright that looks like the entrance there go inside well stand guard out front" I sigh standing up and cutting my hand "I'll be back then " "wait" one of them say he points over to a figure walking towards the cave it was her that girl from before she sniffs the air looking over fuck can she smell the blood " I say kneeling down so she wouldn't see me she smiles towards where were standing but continues to go into the cave I sigh with relief "new plan well go in you guard us as we go in" I glare at him then nod following them I sigh the curse spread over my arm as we entered the cave thankfully no one can see it in this darkness. The four of them gasp I look over laying on the ground in nothing but that cloak is the girl why do I always get the urge to cut her in half when I see her a few wolfs come out normal ones that look like there grimm I sigh changing my gauntlet into a blade "come on then you want to clear this place out or what" the four continue to stare I slam my hand against the wall making everything in the cave look at us "now are you ready" I ask they nod "alright then I'll go in first and clear through them you take out the one's that I miss" I say charging forward.

POV:?

Talon cuts through the wolves sliding under one of the Ursa's who lunge he fires his blade up cutting through the beast like he said CRDL starts taking out the few remaining ones behind him Talon jumps past a few slashing at some of the other grim creatures as he rips through. He stops panting "I see you've made it" he looks up seeing her stand up "I saw you and thought I dispose of the trash you brought in to my home" Talon looks back grinning swinging his blade the blood falling to the floor "right trash" a larger creature jumps towards him roaring he looks at the four "hurry up this is the last one I'll deal with it" he yells the four nod running past Talon looks at the creature it was the size of a house two large heads one wolf one snake it hisses and howls at him. Talon runs forward roaring at himself slashing at the creature the snake head firing forward biting into his shoulder he growls in pain lifting his hand the marking glowing red fire burst out blowing the head away he slashes up as he jumps cutting the head off the wolf head howls in pain lunging towards him. He lifts the blade blocking it holding it back he groans looking she was actually going with them dammit "hurry up" he yelled they nod running "I didn't want to do this so close to these type of people" he yells he fires forward at the creature who runs at him.

The girl smiles CRDL click finish on the mission running back towards there pickup "he can fly that sword he'll be able to get back without us " one of them say the other's nod in agreement as they get on and it takes off they notice the girls not on they look over to the edge Talon fires out bloody he slashes at the girl but they don't see anything else "did he just" one of them yell "dammit we already said we cleared the mission" Cardin says. Talon sighs his blade turning into a gauntlet "so you wouldn't let your pets be seen unless you wanted something" she nods "not from you though I have information" she says "what would that be" she nods "at the port when a cat goes missing be there unless you want to miss another chance" she says he growls "so when a cat goes missing I have to go to the port" I ask her she nods "you don't have to but a grimm not like mine will be there by your side" she walks towards the woods "why didn't you cut me down" she ask "because I already told you I be using you so get use to it you have something I want and I have something you want.

After that Talon flew back to Beacon on his own telling the team that there was nothing they had to worry about. Inwardly Talon cursed himself for being an idiot and agreeing to something that would just save him from boredom. He shakes his head right I should focus I can go to the one thing soon enough and then my answers he thinks looking. He could take a break he thought sighing looking around he turns towards his dorm yawning I'll go to sleep for the time being classes don't mean much to me anyways.


End file.
